Ruptura Blanca
by Tutzy Cullen
Summary: Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto.
1. Chapter 1

Ruptura Blanca

_Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto._

Capitulo 1

-Siempre perteneces a alguien, no necesariamente a una persona, pero por que verlo de una manera posesiva, cuando deberías de ver el amor de una forma libre. – conteste.

Llevaba en entrevistas desde hace dos días y hoy era el último. Esteban no me estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles. Me preguntaba en su mayoría puras cosas incomodas. Este trataba de preguntarme lo mismo de diferentes formas, pero en ninguna acertó, simplemente le daba largas a lo que él quería saber. No me sentía confiada al decirle de que trataba o por que lo había hecho, era como de esas veces en las que sientes que lo que dirás se convertirá en todo lo contrario.

-Bella ¿cómo nació este libro? ¿Cuál fue tu inspiración? – _aquí vamos de nuevo_. Reí aclarándome la garganta cuando escuche por milésima vez la misma pregunta.

-Nació, simplemente eso. - él dio una sonrisa fingida y paso a la siguiente pregunta.

-Se dice que la historia, es de tu vida, en especial en la etapa de tu juventud.

-Se han dicho tantas cosas, que ya ni siquiera sé si lo que digo es verdad o mentira – trate de no rolar los ojos.

-Cierto- susurro- creo que es todo – dijo al guardar su libreta- Muchas gracias por haber aceptado esta entrevista.

-Gracias a ustedes – conteste, regalándole una sonrisa.

Esteban salió junto con el camarógrafo, cerrando la puerta levemente. Suspire pesadamente al dejarme caer en el respaldo de la silla, hice mi cuello hacia atrás viendo como Cesar salía de la habitación continua. Sonreí tratando de verme rendida o mejor dicho, tratando de que cancelara todo lo que quedaba por el día y así regresar a casa.

-Y bien – se escucho la voz de mi manager – ya les dirás la verdad a alguno de ellos – mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

-No, no ha llegado el indicado. Puedo decir que nadie me ha dado la confianza para decir la _verdad_ de este libro. Es como si dijera "_me levante un mañana con la idea del libro y todo fluyo" –_ Cesar hizo cara de asco y me reí de él- no, simplemente siento que todo eso lo traducirían así "_una mañana Bella se levanto después de haber tenido un sueño tan bizarro, se sentó en su cama, tomando la laptop del piso y así sin más, acabándolo en un solo día"._

Cesar iba a rechistar por mi humor negro. Cuando alguien toco la puerta y la abrió. Dejándose ver un chico con pelo negro, una sonrisa de encanto marcando sus hoyuelos y unos ojos que mostraban la inocencia de todo niño.

-Pasa Emmett – dijo Cesar- ¿necesitas algo para la entrevista? – levantándose para saludarlo

-No, muchas gracias. Traigo lo necesario – señalando la pequeña mochila que colgaba de su hombro.

-Bien entonces, toma asiento y que empiece la entrevista – Cesar salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

Emmett se miraba diferente, hace tiempo que no lo veía. Estaba al tanto que trabajaba para una exitosa cadena televisiva pero no pensé que él fuera quien me hiciera la entrevista.

-Bueno señorita Dwyer, ¿empezamos? – mientras tomaba asiento y prendía su grabadora

-Claro, ¿gustas agua? –

-No gracias, así estoy bien.

-Entonces empecemos – Emmett sonrió y aplasto el botón para grabar -Bueno, creo que el preguntarle cómo es que nació este libro estaría ya muy trillado, pero ha sido una incógnita para muchos. Incluyéndome.- dijo mientras soltaba una risa- pero ¿Cómo fue que inicio? ¿Qué dio pie a que iniciara con algo tan pesado para la juventud?- sonreí al escuchar su pregunta.

-Experiencias ajenas y personales.

-Esto quiere decir que todos aquellos rumores son verdad ¿es sobre su vida? – recargándose en el respaldo de la silla tomando una pluma en sus labios y sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Siempre ha sido sobre mi vida – conteste

-¿Cómo sucedió? – pregunto nervioso

-Espero que tenga el tiempo necesario, no es fácil de contar–

Emmett asintió. Mientras yo le llamaba a Cesar pidiéndole que cancelara todas mis entrevistas del día de hoy hasta dentro de dos días.

-Y bien ¿por dónde quiere comenzar? - pregunte, quitándome los zapatos y sentándome al estilo indio en la silla, me quite la peineta, tratando de estar cómoda.

-¿Cómo comenzó su historia? no la del libro, sino la de usted, la verdadera.

Suspire, llevando la botella a la boca, tomando un trago de agua, sin quitar la vista de él. Sabía que sería difícil contarlo, pero dicen que sin sangre no hay culpa y aquí nunca hubo un muerto. Solo un corazón roto.

Bueno chicas hace tiempo que no subía una historia nueva y se me dio la oportunidad de volver a escribir. Esta semana actualizare dos veces, pero después de eso, solo una vez por semana. Espero que sea de su agrado y les guste como a mí. He tenido beneficios al escribir esta historia, va desde algo muy personal.

Cuídense mucho en verdad, las quiero.

Atte: Tutzy Cullen

Pd: VOLVI:D!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruptura Blanca

* * *

><p><em>Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto.<em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

_Que tonto es creer que eres importante para alguien, cuando eso es mentira. _

_Que estúpido es haber creído en tantas palabras, en el corazón siente otras cosas._

* * *

><p>Cursaba el último año de preparatoria y la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, solo miraba a mis compañeras preocuparse por sus vestidos, accesorios y un sinfín de cosas plásticas.<p>

-¿Ya compraste tu vestido? – pregunto Ángela. Era mi mejor amiga desde que inicie la preparatoria. Negué y seguí leyendo. No me importaba ir a mi graduación. Mis papás habían insistido tanto en que fuera, pero solo me limite a decir que guardaran el dinero para pagar la universidad.

-Para ese entonces estaré ya en Nueva York – dije volteando a verla. Ángela estaba mordiéndose el labio. _Hay no, otra vez no. _Me levante y me senté a lado de ella, pasando mi brazos por sus hombros, mientras ella se recargaba.

-No hay necesidad de irte tan lejos – susurro – aquí estamos bien, bueno aquí estas bien – mientras se absorbía la nariz.

-Flaca ya habíamos hablado de eso-

Hace un mes llego la respuesta de la Universidad de Artes, me ofrecieron el setenta por ciento de beca, pero aun así tendría que pagar mi alquiler, mis libros y algunas otras cosas.

-Lo siento, en verdad, pero… -bufe- bueno tu sabes estas fechas son sensibles para mí. Muchos ya no nos volveremos a ver… ¿no te da nostalgia?- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver.

Deje mi brazo caer a mis piernas y bufe. Debería decir que _sí,_ que me daba nostalgia todo esto. Sabía que dejaría el lugar donde crecí, a mis amigos, mis papás, pero yo no tenía nada que me atara aquí y que me impidiera crecer. Mis papás fueron los primeros en apoyarme en irme a Nueva York. Ángela se había armado todo un evento de despedida para que los chicos recolectaran cierta cantidad de dinero y así poder sobrevivir unos meses, en lo que buscaba un trabajo. Juntamos lo necesario, pero aun así tratábamos de encontrar una nueva fuente de ingresos.

El timbre sonó haciendo que las dos nos asustáramos un poco, causando las risas de algunos compañeros. Tome mis cosas y seguí a Ángela, quien ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- pregunte un poco agitada por haber corrido para llegar a ella.

-Ninguna es solo que quiero a provechar los últimos días – role los ojos al darme cuenta que empezaría con el drama otra vez.

-Anda que ya vamos tarde – le conteste mientras me reía y la tomaba del brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bella! – grito mi madre desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!- tome el birrete y el discurso de graduación.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Ángela se había puesto sentimental por cada _cosa_ que hacíamos juntas. Hoy era la ceremonia y por la noche el tan esperado baile.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, tratando de no caerme, pero la necesidad de acabar todo esto me estaba carcomiendo.

-Vaya, pensé que tendría que ir por ti de las orejas – dijo papá, riéndose de su comentario.

-Anda Charlie, has algo de provecho y ve prendiendo el carro, en lo que voy por mi bolsa. Bella termina de acomodarte ese birrete.

Papá asintió y me sonrió, susurrando _hermosa. _Role los ojos haciendo que se riera. Me acerque al espejo de la sala, tratando de acomodarme el birrete pero era inútil. Escuche como mamá despotricaba al no encontrar de nueva cuenta su lápiz labial.

-Mamá lo has dejado en el auto – grite mientras miraba como papá me enseñaba el lápiz labial.

Papá reía cada vez que se repetía esta misma historia.

-Y bien, ¿a qué horas es tu vuelo?- pregunto al subirme al carro.

-A las siete de la noche – me acomode en el asiento de atrás con cuidado, tratando de no tirar el birrete.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? Ya sabes que un amigo de la familia ira a recogerte al aeropuerto para llevarte a tu departamento-

-Sí, le hable a Carlisle en la mañana para que estuviera al pendiente- papá asintió y dejo el tema.

Mamá llego corriendo al carro y me reí por ello. Nunca íbamos tarde a ningún lado, cuando iba con papá, pero cada vez que mamá estaba involucrada era otro cuento.

Suspire y me quede viendo la carretera un tiempo. Hoy saldría de aquí y en unas horas empezaría otra etapa. Me reí al darme cuenta que lo que siempre había querido se estaba cumpliendo. Desde que estaba en la secundaría me había interesado el arte, pero no lo tomaba en cuenta como una carrera, sino más bien como un entretenimiento.

-Listo- escuche la voz de papá sacándome de mis pensamiento- anda Bella, ya vas tarde.

Asentí y mire algunos de mis compañeros terminándose de arreglar, mientras otros ya se encontraban dentro del teatro. Buscaba a Ángela con la mirada, hasta que vi su cuerpo saltando desde la parte de enfrente cercas de la tarima.

-¡Bella! –grito, haciendo que algunos chicos voltearan a mi dirección. Me reí por sus ocurrencias, sabía que algunas cosas no iban a cambiar.

Baje con cuidado y salude a uno que otro. Sabía que muchos hablaban a mis espaldas, era la única que saldría de Forks o mejor dicho a más de tres mil millas.

-Yo que pensé que serías la primera en estar aquí -dijo

-Ya sabes, Renee – reí mientras señalaba a su dirección.

-Me imagino –

Las dos tomamos asiento cuando el director apareció en el estrado aclarándose la voz.

Estuve nerviosa durante la ceremonia, poco a poco me estaba cayendo el veinte que el _final_ de todo esto se acercaba. Voltee a ver a Ángela quien se encontraba derramando una que otra lagrima. Tyler, Erick y Mike parloteaban sobre cómo iban a dejar su huella en la preparatoria. Lauren y Jessica se limitaban a observar que es lo que traía cada una de las profesoras. Y yo solo pensaba en cómo iban a cambiar las cosas, solo espero que todo sea para bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pasajeros del vuelo 341 con destino a Nueva York_

Escuche a mamá contener el aire, mientras yo tomaba con fuerza la correa de la bolsa.

-Y aquí es donde uno dice _hasta luego-_dijo papá levantándose junto con mamá

-Eso no se dice Charlie – contesto mamá entre dientes, pegándole en el pecho.

-Ya dejen de pelear los dos- me reí por sus ocurrencias. Muchas veces llegue a pensar que convivía con dos niños y no con mis padres.

-Bella te voy a extrañar. Cuídate y hazle caso a Carlisle. Recuerda que vivirás en su casa un tiempo.

Los abrace, para callar la histeria de mama. Sentí los brazos de papá alrededor de mi cuerpo, aprontándome tratando de mantenerme aquí. Escuchaba los sollozos de mamá, y rei un poco. Siempre iba hacer lo mismo.

-Tengo que irme- susurre tratando de eliminar el nudo en la garganta.

-Cuídate- contesto papá, haciendo que mamá llorara más.

-Te quiero mamá y cuídate, y cuida de papá.

Ella asintió, entendía porque no hablaba, sus sollozos en este momento iban hacer incontrolables.

Tome mi maleta y camine hacia la puerta de mi vuelo. Voltee para despedirme y vi a mamá recargada en el pecho de papá diciendo un _hasta luego. _Suspire y di mis papeles a la sobrecargo.

-Que tenga un buen viaje- dijo, haciendo que volteara a verla, regalándome una sonrisa

-Eso espero – conteste


	3. Chapter 3

Ruptura Blanca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capitulo 3

_Que tonto es pensar que al día siguiente te levantaras con una sonrisa._

_Que estúpido es recordar caricias siendo todas falsas, pero que desfachatez es cuando te dicen "te amo" siendo que tú ya no respiras por él._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-._

Emmett seguía sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared, mientras yo estaba sentada en el sillón enfrente de él. Cesar nos había pedido comida y por momentos llegaba y se sentaba con nosotros a escuchar la plática o simplemente se salía de la habitación.

-Y así es como salí de Forks y llegue a Nueva York-

-¿Fue fácil para ti llegar a Nueva York? Lo digo porque tu familia estaba en Forks y por lo visto eres una mujer muy fuerte – _si supieras- _¿Crees que eso ayudo a que pudieras relacionarte con facilidad? Y más para realizar esto – dijo señalando el libro que estaba a un lado de él.

-Fue parte de. Muchas cosas fueron las que me ayudaron, en especial las personas que más estuvieron conmigo fueron los Cullen. Me apoyaron en cada proyecto y sobre todo económicamente. El hospital donde Carlisle Cullen es director, me beco durante toda mi estadía en la universidad, hasta este mi último semestre – sonreí con orgullo. Había salido adelante todo este tiempo, caídas y subidas, pero siempre con ellos sosteniéndome junto con mi familia.

-Qué maravilla y sobre todo que honor. Muchos han luchado por obtener una beca del hospital más reconocido de Nueva York, pero tú lo obtuviste – me reí por la ingenuidad que muchas veces mostraban cuando les comentaba que fui becada por Carlisle Cullen.

-No porque haya vivido en la misma casa de ellos, quiere decir que fue fácil. Discutir varias veces con Carlisle, pero siempre sacaba algo que me hacia desistir y aceptaba. – Emmett rio y tomo un poco de soda.

-¿Cómo fue para ti el vivir en Nueva York? O mejor… ¿Qué fue lo que necesitaste para escribir esto? En verdad fue un amor tan blanco y limpio que nunca se rompió ni una milésima de tu alma-

Sentí que algo frío pasaba por mi espalda y terminaba en las puntas de mis dedos. Me moví incomoda por aquella pregunta. No sabía que tanto publicaron de mi vida en los medios, ni me interesaba saber que especulaban en internet. Amaba mi vida tal y como la he estado viviendo, pero preferí borrar tantas cosas, que me quede con lo que servía.

-Uno nunca decide de quien ni cómo enfrentarse aquello llamado _amor_, ni mucho menos podemos decir no a las experiencias. Creo que muchos pensaran como yo. _"Solo vive tu vida, disfrútala porque solo hay una… deja las preguntas y sobre todo las culpas a un lado… simplemente vive lo que quizás en un futuro no puedas hacer… y quizás te arrepientas, pero en ese momento no existía el arrepentimiento… solo las ganas de vivir…"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Llegue a Nueva York hace dos días. Carlisle y su familia me recogieron en el aeropuerto. El primer día no fue la gran cosa. Esme – esposa de Carlisle- me mostro lo que sería mi habitación. Era grande, la cama estaba a la mitad de de ella con sus respectivos muebles, un closet adherido a la pared. Un baño al finalizar el cuarto y una gran vista hacia el jardín. Una televisión, estantes y un librero a lado del reproductor de música.

Elizabeth – quien era hija de Esme- dormía en la habitación de al lado y compartíamos baño. Mientras Alice – quien era hija de Carlisle- dormía en la habitación de enfrente. Las chicas me enseñaron cada una de sus habitaciones y los cuartos que tenían para las visitas.

Carlisle era quien se había encargado de recibir toda la información con respecto a la universidad y sobre todo a buscar los materiales que ocuparía. Discutimos tanto cuando me entere que él se tomo la libertad de pagar mis materiales, aun cuando mis padres le dijeron que no teníamos problemas con respecto a eso.

Hoy era el tercer día e iría a ver el departamento junto con Alice, para ver que hacía falta. Sabíamos que hoy llegarían los muebles y decidimos que era mejor pintar el departamento antes de acomodarlos.

-Bella ¿estás lista?- dijo Alice entrando a la cocina, mientras me terminaba mi cereal

-Sí, ya voy – me levante a lavar el traste, en lo que Alice salía por su bolsa.

Tome mi celular de la mesa, esperando a que Ángela me contestara el mensaje, habíamos estado desde temprano mandándonos mensajes, preguntando cosas banales o ella contándome algún cotilleo del pueblo. Voltee a ver a Alice quien salía de su habitación con una bolsa más grande que la que yo llevaría a la escuela. Sonrió mostrándome la ropa usada para no ensuciar la que traíamos y así poder pintar el departamento.

-Dice Elizabeth que se nos unirá con nosotras cuando este allá – asentí y salíamos de casa.

Optamos por llevar la camioneta de Esme, ya que el carro de Alice era muy chico para los palos de pintar, los baldes de pintura y una que otra cosa por si necesitábamos decorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Alice Cullen pinto una habitación junto con Elizabeth? – pregunto Emmett sorprendido – asentí riéndome

-¿La conoces? Me refiero a que si en verdad la conoces, no por lo que muestran en revistas o lo que dicen de ella.

-Digamos que es prácticamente de la familia – sonrió Emmett

Fruncí entrecejo tratando de entender lo que dijo Emmett. Sabía que Emmett nunca había tenido familia en Nueva York, toda su familia venía de California, así que dudo mucho que Jasper sea pariente de Emmett.

-¿Cómo que prácticamente? Que yo sepa, Jasper es hijo único y sus papás no viven en Nueva York, son de Canadá y su prima Rosalie es de Inglaterra.-

-Y Rosalie es mi prometida – dijo Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Me sorprendí al escuchar aquello, hace años deje de tener contacto con Rosalie ya que le había ofrecido un trabajo en Florida, ella se había graduado al año siguiente cuando llegue a Nueva York.

-Vaya, pequeño el mundo, ¿no? – susurre

-Sí que lo es-

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Me levante y señale el baño, Emmett solo hizo un gesto con la mano de que fuera. Al entrar al baño puse el seguro, me tome de los costados del lavabo dejando escapar el aire. Cerré los ojos tratando de abrir un poco más mis recuerdos. Abrí el grifo y deje correr el agua, pasando mis dedos por ella, sonriendo con nostalgia.

_Nunca te deja, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, ahí estaré. _

Sentí mi pecho presionarse, parecía como si sus palabras hubieran sido dichas desde hace unas horas o en este momento. Su voz era exactamente igual y con el paso del tiempo no había podido olvidarla. Tantas veces las dijo que llego un momento en donde perdieron esa fuerza.

El toque de la puerta hizo sobre saltarme y salir de mi recuerdo.

-¿Estás bien? – se escucho la voz de Cesar

-Si… si, ya voy – cerré la llave del agua

-Traeré más botellas de agua y un poco más comida, por que por lo visto aquí ya se acabaron lo del refrigerador-

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Abrí la puerta del baño, viendo como Emmett lucía un poco desconcertado y sonreía pidiendo perdón.

-No te preocupes- le conteste- suelo perderme un poco en recuerdos, solo fue eso –

-Lo siento, es que como tardaste, me preocupe y Cesar es al único que yo conozco aquí – dijo mientras volvía a tomar su lugar.

-Hiciste bien e insisto no te preocupes, tendrá su beneficio. Comprara algunas cosas de camino acá.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo fue ver a Alice pintando una habitación con ropa usada?

-Lo mejor que pudiste haber pedido en tu vida. Pensándolo bien esto será una gran arma para que Jasper la utilice en su contra algunas veces.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – contesto Emmett

-Espero ver eso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice dejo su ropa en la bolsa, mientras yo terminaba de arremangarme la sudadera.

-Sigo sorprendido como es que un suéter de Banana Republic sea ropa usada – reproche- Carlisle se enojara cuando vea esto-

-Estaba en la ropa que comúnmente regalamos a los orfanatos o casas de descanso – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya dejen de estar peleando, solo es ropa y ya, tenemos que terminar esto. Papá dijo que mandara a Seth y a Sam para que nos ayuden con los muebles – dijo Elizabeth, en lo que terminaba de verter pintura en las charolas- y eso será dentro de unas cinco horas más o menos, así que cada quien a su cuarto y a pintar.

Alice asintió y tomo un rodillo junto con su charola; ella pintaría mi habitación.

-No te preocupes Bella, tu habitación quedara como menos te lo imaginas, confía en mí- grito antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto-

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo- conteste, haciendo que Elizabeth se riera de mí.

-No te preocupes, Alice podrá tener un complejo de comprado compulsiva y hacer todo lo que uno no quiere que haga, pero cuando se trata de pintar y eso, en verdad sabe lo que hace.

Asentí, dándole la razón a Elizabeth. Estos días que he estado viviendo con ellos, me pude dar cuenta quien mandaba a quien. Elizabeth era la de las ideas, Alice planeaba, Esme analizaba las situaciones y Carlisle daba el sí o no, que eran más que "si" que "no".

Entre platica y cantando por momentos, acababa de terminar con la primera pared de la sala, cuando se escucho un ruido desde mi habitación. Elizabeth y yo dejamos las cosas en el piso y corrimos al cuarto.

-Alice que fu… - Elizabeth no termino de hablar cuando volteamos a ver a Alice, quien se encontraba en el piso. Elizabeth y yo no pudimos aguantarlo y nos empezamos a reír. Alice estaba furiosa extendiendo una mano para que la ayudáramos. Elizabeth titubeo un poco al ver a su hermana llena de pintura. Voltee a ver el desastre que se había hecho y vi solo salpicadura en la pared y el techo.

-¿Cómo paso esto? – dijo Elizabeth aguantándose las ganas de reir mientras ayudaba a su hermana.

-No lo sé, simplemente paso y ya – contesto furiosa

Me estaba mordiendo el labio para no reírme. La escena había sido de lo más chistosa y vergonzosa.

-Isabella –dijo mi nombre entre dientes- anda ya, ríete. Parece como si fueras a explicar, toda la cara roja y midiéndote el labio.

Elizabeth y yo volvimos a soltar la risa. Alice había calmado su enojo y se estaba riendo con nosotras. Alice recogió el desorden y volvimos a nuestras tareas. Reíamos cada vez que Alice salía de la habitación a tomar agua o a preguntarnos cómo íbamos, por más que quisiéramos no podíamos evitar reírnos, ya que dejaba huellas de sus tenis por el camino de periódico que habíamos hecho.

Al poco tiempo en que terminamos de pintar, Sam y Seth llegaron a ayudarnos con los muebles. Se mostraron muy amables, haciéndonos reír en los momentos en que discutían sobre alguna cosa de la escuela o su familia –eran hermanos- . Seth cursaba el segundo semestre de preparatoria, mientras Sam acaba de iniciar a universidad en el área de Odontología.

-Bueno chicos pedimos algo para cenar o vamos a algún lugar – dijo Alice, quien jugaba con su celular

-Como ustedes gusten, pero si nos permiten, mejor vamos a cenar algún lado. Aquí cercas preparan unas hamburguesas muy buenas, nosotros pagamos – dijo Sam tomando su mochila y pasándole el suéter a Seth.

Elizabeth volteo a vernos. Su cara lo decía todo. Estaba colada por Seth y no cabía duda que él no le era indiferente. Sonreí y acepte, Alice simplemente dijo _si_, pero aun así le hablo a Carlisle para avisarle que llegaríamos un poco tarde.

-Listo – dijo Alice, guardando su celular

-Vamos – dije tomando el brazo de Elizabeth quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-Disimula un poquito – susurre en su oído

-Lo siento es solo que… digamos que los sueños a veces se vuelven realidad.

Asentí sin entender muy bien lo que dijo, pero podría imaginas que desde hace tiempo ella estaba interesada en él.

La cena con los chicos fue lo más divertida. Sam trataba a capa y espada de ridiculizar a Seth delante de Elizabeth, pero ni ella llegaba a captar todo eso, estaba tan metida en la conversación de Seth, que a nosotros nos dejaron a un lado.

-Bueno, aquí queda aclarada mi duda – dijo Sam, mientras se comía un papa

-¿Cuál? – pregunte

-De que Seth no es gay, solo es tímido

Alice y yo empezamos a reír mientras le decíamos que, que cruel era con su hermano y que como podía decir eso.

-¡¿Qué? Muchos, contando a mis papás, lo llegaron a pensar. Ya que nunca nos presento una novia o supimos de alguien que haya estado enamorado de él o algo así.

-Pero no tiene nada que ver con que sea gay – conteste, tratando de no ahogarme

-Bueno Bella, cuando alguien a esa edad no tiene ninguna inclinación hacia alguna chica, a veces suelen nacer las sospechas ¿no?

-Bueno entonces, yo soy lesbiana – dije seria

Sam y Alice se quedaron callados, mientras yo por dentro estaba que no podía con mi risa. Sabía que sus caras eran para recordarse.

-Y bien, algo que tengan que decir… - dije

-No estés jugando – dijo Sam

-Ah ósea ¿Qué estás en contra de los gays? –pregunte, mordiéndome la mejilla para no reír.

-¿Estás jugando, verdad? – Dijo Alice- no tengo nada en contra de los gays, pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – haciendo un puchero.

No aguante más y solo reí. Me dolía tanto el estomago que empecé ahogarme, trate de calmarme al ver como se molestaban un poco.

-Es mentira, verdad- dijo Sam- solo lo decías para defender a mi hermano- asentí sin poder hablar. Alice me acero el vaso con agua y tome un poco para poder hablar.

-Lo siento chicos – trate de decir entre los jadeos por tomar aire- pero era totalmente injusto que pensaras así de tu hermano. Y lo dije por la razón de que yo no he tenido y ni siquiera le he presentado a mis padres un novio o algún pretendiente y eso no quiere decir que sea lesbiana.

Sam se sonrojo un poco y dijo un _lo sé_ muy bajo, pero aun así me sentí satisfecha. Quizás no lo conocía tanto, pero era muy estúpido que tuviera esos pensamientos.

-Ya está bien, aprendimos la lección – dijo Alice

-Lo sé – contesto Sam- pero cambiando un poco la conversación, ¿qué piensas estudiar?

-Artes plásticas – conteste

-Muy bueno, pero… eso en que te puede ayudar, digo… no es por ser…- interrumpí a Sam. Sabía que el estudiar arte podría o no darme dinero, pero no era como mi prioridad.

-Te entiendo, pero en realidad estudiare algo que veo más bien como un hobbie-

-¿Y qué es lo que de verdad quieres hacer? – pregunto Alice

-Me gusta escribir, no sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros- quizás pueda hacer algo con ello.

Alice asintió sin preguntar más. No es que no me gustara hablar de ello, si no que por momentos sentía que era tonto hablarlo con la gente. Muchos pueden pensar que nunca podría hacerlo, pero aprendí a decir que, nunca debes de decir nunca.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas...:D espero que esten muy bien:)... me han dejado unos reviews la verdad muy, pero muy buenos e interesantes. Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Meda mucha alegria saber que les gusta y que estan al pendiente de lo que escribo... (sorry, si tengo algún error en este capitulo, ya es algo tarde y ando un tanto cansada, estoy con el 5 capitulo) pero como les dije estare actualizando cada semana como me sea posible o dos, depende que tanto tenga adelantado :$ ...<p>

Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana :)...

Atte: Tutzy Cullen...

pd: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... quería pedirles un favor... podrían pasar el link del Fic... me gustaría que más gente leyera esta historia, en especial las chicas... esta historia va dirigida a todas las chicas ... :)...

Las quiero


	4. Chapter 4

Ruptura Blanca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capitulo 4

_Que estúpido es que alguien te pida volver a lo de antes, suena tan ingenuo, no se da cuenta que a lo de antes no quieres regresar. _

Emmett estaba riéndose desde hace cinco minutos. Trataba de calmarse, pero cuando empezaba, se volvía a acordar de cómo Alice había terminado bañada de pintura, no cabía en la dicha de solo pensar como podía vengarse o chantajearla cada vez que pudiera.

-Cuando tenga mi casa junto con Rosalie, la invitare a pintar el cuarto de quienes serán mis hijos – dijo

-Solo nunca le digas que yo comente esto – señalándolo con un dedo

-No te preocupes, solo yo lo sabré y también Jasper-

Me reí por sus ocurrencias. Cuando estuvimos en la universidad, muchos hablaban a sus espaldas, diciendo que era una persona antipática, que no le gustaba convivir con nadie, que solo salía con el mismo grupo de amigos, simplemente un antisocial. Pero me he dado cuenta que es totalmente diferente. _Estúpidos._ El era todo lo contrario a lo que decían.

Emmett se calmo, clavando su mirada en mí, como si tratara de ver quién soy. ¿_Me habrá visto alguna vez?... Calla, ya estas delirando. _Suspire haciendo que se exaltara un poco, dije un _lo siento_ y él solo se encogió de hombros. Su celular sonó haciendo una seña que ahorita continuábamos. _Necesito salir - pensé._

Me levante con cuidado tratado de no hacer ruido. Tome mi sudadera, la cajetilla de cigarros y sobre todo mi Ipod.

-Saldré un momento – murmure

-Adelante, creo que me voy a entretener. – dijo tapando la bocina

-No te preocupes, iré a caminar un momento.

Al salir del cuarto me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba el área de descanso o la alberca. Baje al Lobby, topándome con una niña preguntándole donde se encontraba la alberca. Señalo una puerta de cristal al finalizar el pasillo. Sonreí y ella dijo _"adiós"_ con su mano.

Me puse lo audífonos y camine hacia la alberca. Deje la música retumbara en mis oídos, dejando que el piano se volviera parte de un soundtrack en este momento. Camine lo más alejado de la puerta; buscaba tranquilidad y respirar un nuevo aire, sin tanta suciedad, a pesar de que el humo del cigarro se apoderaba de mis pulmones con cada calada.

Llegue a una de las bancas, sentándome con la mirada hacia el balcón en donde se miraba Emmett, sonriendo y haciendo movimientos con sus manos. _Quien iba a decir que quien había sido mi mejor amiga, la encontraría de nueva cuenta, pero gracias a otra persona y más que él era mi entrevistador. _ Deje salir el humo del cigarro, causando que me ahogara, lo había hecho de nuevo, _dar más de lo que puedo dar._

_Flash Back_

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando recorrimos los pasillos y te topaste con Adonis? – dijo Rosalie tomándome del brazo mientras caminábamos al departamento. Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero trate de disimularlo._

_-Sí, algo. ¿Por qué? – me solté de ella para meter la llave a la puerta._

_-Bueno, nunca pensé que ese mismo Adonis era el mejor amigo de mi primo. Ya sabes, estudiaron juntos en Canadá, perdieron contacto un tiempo cuando Jasper se vino a California, por lo de su beca. – asentí esperando a que dijera algo más. _

_-Bien, pues… ayer cuando iba a la cafetería me lo encontré y me saludo – dijo sonriendo- pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. Éramos tan pequeños, creo que yo tendría unos catorce o quince años – me reí al saber que eso paso hace unos cinco años o seis atrás y Rosalie lo decía como si hubiera pasado una década- el punto es que me pregunto que si que estudiaba y que me traía a Nueva York – sentí que algo se apretaba en mi pecho, ya sabía en que terminaría esto. _

_Era algo normal cuando tienes a una amiga que sus medidas son perfectas y su estatura es de envidia. No puedo decir que me sentía menos preciada, pero era algo que últimamente pasaba. Chico que conocía, Rosalía sabía de él más que su propia madre._

_-Me pidió mi número para ver qué día salíamos a comer – y termino como esperaba. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención a todo lo que dijo. Me había perdido un poco. _

_-Está bien, solo avísame que día para dejarte la llave o solo para estar al tanto de que no estás- conteste al tomar mi mochila para llevarla a mi habitación- tengo tarea que hacer._

_Rosalie frunció un poco la frente y empezó a reir. Bufe y negué dándome la vuelta para verla._

_-¿Ahora qué?_

_-Bella Swan, tú estás celosa – dijo riéndose. Me tense al escucharla, odiaba los celos, tanto como cuando hacía calor._

_-Tú estás loca – señale_

_-No, no lo estoy. Te acabo de decir que él pidió salir alguna vez a comer y te perdiste, y solo alcanzaste a escuchar lo que te convenía._

_Deje los libros en la mesa del centro, estirando un poco los brazos para remangar el suéter._

_-Haber, vienes y me dices que te encuentras con Adonis, quien es el mejor amigo de tu primo y que ayer al verse te invita comer… ¿por eso tengo que ponerme celosa? – demande cruzándome de brazos_

_-Pues, tu cara lo dijo todo – contesto con una sonrisa _

_-No, no lo estoy Rose – sonreí- Me da gusto que salgas con alguien_

_-Que no solo yo iré a comer – chillo- las dos- señalándonos- tu y yo – remarco- él me pidió que llevara a alguien más, ya que quiere presentarme a alguien. A parte Bella, no quiero ir sola – haciendo un puchero._

_Conocía esa táctica, era la misma que usaba Alice cuando no quería hacer algo que ella le fascinaba._

_-Háblale a Alice- me agache para tomar mis libros y volver a mi habitación._

_-Alice no está en la ciudad, ¿recuerdas? Esta con sus papás en California, fue a lo de la inauguración del nuevo hospital._

_Suspire negando, sabía que me arrepentiría, pero no me quedaba de otra. Rosalie me había ayudado en varias y era prácticamente como si le pagara un favor. _

_-Está bien, solo no me involucres demasiado – _

_-Claro, ahora si ve hacer tu tarea – tomando su celular para hablarle a quien sabe quien._

_Fin flash back_

Apague lo que quedaba del cigarro y me reí por esto. Tenía una entrevista sobre mi vida y no sobre la vida del libro, contando poco a poco lo que me llevo a esto. A mi soledad y a las decisiones _inmaduras_ que muchos le llamaron. Todavía recuerdo como Alice me cacheteo al enterarse de la verdad, pero aun así nunca me escondí, di la cara y conté la verdad aun cuando ya no podía estar de pie y mi alma estaba arrastrándose.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el capitulo chicas… espero que les haya gustado… a partir del próximo capítulo empieza lo <em>bueno <em>aparece Edward… así que ya sabrán… lo más probable es que el próximo capítulo lo suba esta misma semana… Gracias por los reviews que me han mandado… también por aquellas lectoras fantasmas en verdad se los agradezco…

Bueno chicas como saben ha habido una ola de plagios en metroflog´s … esperemos que todo esto se resuelva … recuerden la originalidad es lo mejor que tiene el humano… descúbranla y exprésenlo, no tomen aquello que no es de ustedes. Es más hermoso ver algo que hemos hecho a algo que solo manipulamos.

Tamynna! Aquí tienes loca el cap que tanto me has estado pidiendo jajaja …

Niñas las quiero y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…

At:

_Tutzy Cullen_


	5. Chapter 5

Ruptura Blanca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capitulo 5

"_Tratare en el momento en que te pase a papel seas exactamente igual... y no algo que hubiera preferido que fueras..." _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Emmett se miraba tan contento al hablar. _Como alguna vez tú lo fuiste._ Suspire al recordar que era tener todo y nada a la vez. Viviendo solo ese momento, sin voltear atrás y mucho menos pensar si existía un futuro.

Escuche como Cesar me gritaba desde la puerta de cristal, haciéndome señas para que volviera al cuarto. Negué esperando que entendiera que cambiaríamos de lugar. No quería estar encerrada, quería fumar y respirar un poco.

Cesar capto la indirecta y regreso al cuarto. No sé cuánto tiempo espere, pero las colillas se acumularon. Por momentos mi vicio pasaba hacer lo más interesante. Llegaba a pensar más de una sola cosa y terminaba en un estado en que ni siquiera el dormir me podía controlar. Me perdía en mis pensamientos y sobre todo en mis recuerdos, buscando sobre todo el error, del por qué decidí aceptar vivir aquello y no ignorarlo.

Tire las colillas en el primer contenedor que mire, me estire un poco tratando de desentumir el cuerpo. Regrese a la banca escuchando como Cesar y Emmett reían.

-Por lo visto algunas cosas no dejan de ser ¿verdad? – dijo Cesar al darme la bolsa de la tienda

-Tú lo has dicho – conteste, tomando un poco de agua, mientras trataba de abrir los chicles con la otra mano.

Emmett volteo a verme y negó, al darse cuenta que había fumado.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te incomodara- conteste tratando de quitarme el olor, pero era inútil.

-No lo decía por eso, si no que me has recordado a alguien – dijo al sentarse enfrente de mí.

-Está bien- conteste al encogerme de hombros.

-¿Hace cuanto que fumas?

-Se podría decir que de un tiempo para acá, _soy novata.-_ Emmett y Cesar rieron al escuchar cómo me catalogaba

-Eres más que novata, para fumar como lo haces, en verdad los novatos te quedan cortos- dijo Cesar

-No te puedo decir que dejes de fumar, solo trata de moderarte – comento Emmett, utilizando una voz tipo maternal.

-No te preocupes, no todos los días fuma, solo para ciertas ocasiones- dijo Cesar- pero cuando lo hace parece locomotora.

Agarre el cigarro que tenía y se lo avente. Cesar tenía razón, no fumaba todos los días, pero en verdad cuando lo hacía era peor que un adicto.

-Tranquila –dijo Emmett riéndose

-Los dejo, iré a caminar un rato. Si ocupan algo me hablan al celular- dijo Cesar

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien –

Le cedí mi lugar a Emmett, mientras yo me sentaba en el piso, recargada en el macetero de enfrente. Mire a Emmett un poco inquieto, me imagine que la siguiente pregunta sería _muy_ diferente a las demás. Tenía miedo que preguntara algo que fuera a incomodarme y hacer que me olvidara el por qué le estoy contando esto.

-Ya suéltalo Emmett- dije, jugando con la cajetilla de cigarro

-¿Te llegaste a enamorar? –

Sonreí con amargura. _¿Enamorarme?_ Carraspee un poco, tratando de encontrar mi voz. No sabía cómo explicárselo, yo tarde bastante tiempo en descubrir ese sentimiento en mí. Reí con amargura, como si de un mal chiste me hubiera contado. Sabía cuál iba hacer mi respuesta, pero, tenía que estar segura… estaba consciente de que me había enamorado, si… pero fue hasta que él se fue, cuando lo entendí.

-Lo hice- conteste- no supe como paso, pero fui parte de ese sentimiento.

-Lo siento – se miraba incomodo- no cont… -le sonreí y negué. Tenía que sacarlo ¿no?, en algún momento tenía que decir la verdad a alguien.

-No es una etapa que me gusta contar, pero… si, lo hice – negué la mirada a Emmett y me entretuve en una pequeña fuente. – paso hace ya bastante tiempo. Acababa de iniciar la universidad cuando lo conocí, fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos – reí al recordar que tan buenos amigos éramos- de aquellos que no fácilmente encuentras y que cuando deciden marcharse, la herida nunca cierra – tome un poco de agua – exactamente todo empezó en una cena, iba con Rosalie – Emmett sonrió al escuchar el nombre de ella- y ese día le di la bienvenida a lo que iba hacer mi condena, una que pague con creces.

-¿Fue amor a primera vista? – pregunto curioso

-Ni siquiera fue amor, Emmett… bueno… ni siquiera lo he podido catalogar, después de tanto tiempo; y la verdad, no deseo darle una categoría en mi vida.

-¿Entonces que fue? – extendiendo la mano señalando los cigarros. Arquee una ceja, tratando de interrogarlo, pero simplemente lo paso por alto y tomo uno junto con el encendedor.

-La bienvenida a mi condena….

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Suspire por cuarta ocasión, había aceptado ir con Rosalie a la dichosa cena, parecía peor que un niño cuando exigía su juguete. Toda la semana estuvo preparando el que, como y donde compraríamos la dichosa ropa. Tuvimos en más de una ocasión, pleitos por lo mismo, hasta que se dio por vencida.

Hoy llevaba pantalón de vestir, una blusa de tirantes negra y una saco encima, y por último zapatillas de piso.

-Bella ya es hora – escuche grita a Rosalie desde la sala

Me mire por segunda ocasión en el espejo, no lucia muy arreglada ni tampoco muy casual, simplemente estaba bien. Tome mi bolsa, junto con el celular y las llaves.

-¿Que tanta prisa tienes? Todavía falta media hora – despotrique al bajar las escaleras

-El taxi tiene diez minutos que llego y tuve que decirle que se esperara ya que cierta persona no estaba lista.

Sonríe con sorna, había estado lista desde antes que Rosalie, pero buscaba cualquier estúpido pretexto para no ir.

-Anda ya vámonos, que no dices que el taxi tiene diez minutos afuera.

Salí del departamento en dirección a las escaleras. Hoy trataría de hacer rabiar un poco a Rosalie, me llevaba encontrar de mi voluntad. La escuche gritar que se iría por el elevador, reí por ello.

Al llegar al lobby, escuche como el elevador se abría. Mostraba a una Rosalie un tanto molesta, pero aun así lo disimulaba muy bien. Me tomo del brazo para encaminarme al taxi. El chofer – quien se encontraba afuera del vehículo- volvió a subir, haciendo que Rosalie bufara y ella misma abriera la puerta.

-Al Bar Lexus – dijo Rosalie en cuanto se subió.

-Tú deja de estar rezando por que se ponche la llanta del taxi – dijo entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, desde casa lo hice, pero como nunca paso, no me queda más que pensar que Edward pudo haberse caído o que alguna de las pinturas le haya pasado un accidente y el no sepa que hacer y cancele todo – sonreí

Lo había hecho, había rezado porque todo esto se cancelara, o que a Edward le saliera algún compromiso de último minuto, pero nada de eso pasaba. Cada vez que se acercaba la hora de la dichosa cena, trataba de hacerme a la idea de que tendría que ir.

-Quita tu cara de amargada –

-Bueno ya déjame – conteste- en verdad Rosalie, estoy haciendo lo mejor –

Rosalie asintió, sabía que me había pasado, pero ya era mucho.

Llegamos al dichoso bar en menos de veinte minutos, al entrar Rosalie saludo a una que otra persona, señalando las mesas del fondo. Observe el lugar y era todo menos elegante, simplemente la gente se vestía de forma atractiva.

-Bien, creo que llegamos temprano – dijo mientras se recorría un poco.

-Pienso lo mismo – mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los cuadros detrás de nosotras- vaya tienen buen gusto- susurre

-Ya vas a empezar- dijo, mientras levantaba la mano al mesero – ¿Qué vas a querer Bella?

-Frambuesa con Vodka – conteste sin voltear a verla

Escuche cuando llego el mesero, pero así seguía perdida con el diseño de aquel lugar. Se había convertido en menos de diez minutos, mi lugar favorito.

Parecía un tanto barroco, con fotos y pinturas tanto clásicas como modernas, pero no perdía su toque juvenil.

-Ya llegaron – dijo Rosalie

Asentí, acomodándome a un lado de ella, cuando llego el mesero con Edward y su acompañante.

-Hola Edward- saludo Rosalie al levantarse.

-Rosalie, pero que bien te vez –

Tome aire y deje la servilleta a un lado, me levante tratando de no llamar tanto la atención. Edward volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Hey – dije

-Swan, que… - su miraba vago un poco en mi cuerpo hasta regresar a mi rostro- te vez bastante bien, quien iba a decir que detrás de unos converse y una camiseta con estampados, teníamos a un pequeño cisne.

Los tres rieron, haciendo que me sonrojara y simplemente susurrara un pequeño _gracias_. No sabía si sentirme alagada o no, pero trate de no enfadarme, lo último que quería era que todo esto terminara. Edward dejo de reír, cuando noto mi incomodidad.

-En verdad te vez muy bien, Bella – asentí y volví a mi lugar. Haciendo que los tres se acomodaran.

-Bueno chicas, ella es Elena–

Elena sonrió en dirección mía y luego a Rosalie. Edward simplemente no dejaba de sonreír.

-En verdad muchas felicidades – dijo Rosalie – quien iba a decir, Edward Masen sentando cabeza

-Las cosas cambian – contesto al voltear a verme- para bien o para mal, solemos cambiar

-En eso tienes razón.

La plática tomo rumbo hacía su boda. En especial si ya tenía fecha y sobre todo en qué lugar, a lo que los dos simplemente dijeron que todavía querían esperar.

-Y bien Bella ¿De dónde conoces a Edward? – dijo Elena

-Estudiamos la misma carrera, pero solo ha sido de vista –

-Bueno quitándole la vez de la biblioteca y en el taller de arte, no solo ha sido de vista – dijo Edward señalándome con el tenedor

-Es verdad – conteste

-También le das mantenimiento a pinturas – dijo Elena

-Me gusta más las artes plásticas, pero si también aprendo un poco de todo – conteste

-Vaya a mi nada de eso se me da, prefiero los negocios – sonrió en dirección a Rosalie.

Bufe al darme cuenta que toda la cena estaría dirigida hacia los negocios. Edward notaba mi incomodidad, sabía que yo no estaba ayudando mucho al dejarla invisible, pero los negocios no eran lo mío y nunca lo fueron.

-Bella ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo final? – dijo Edward haciendo a un lado la conversación de Elena y Rosalie

-Bien, creo que terminare hoy – él checo su reloj señalándome las once

-¿No piensas dormir? –pregunto

-No, no es necesario en verdad – dándole un sorbo a mi bebida – suelo desvelarme haciendo tareas, trabajo mejor de noche, las ideas fluyen mejor –conteste orgullosa

-Te comprendo, pienso igual, pero en este tiempo no he podido ni siquiera desvelarme haciendo tareas, ya sabes con Elena las…

-En verdad Edward, nunca te dijeron que hay cosas que no debes de contar, cuando uno ya sabe a lo que se refiere – mientras me reía

-Lo siento en verdad, es solo que…

-Mejor cambiemos de tema

Edward asintió y cambiamos de tema. La mayoría de las cosas fueron banales, una que otra pregunta personal o de la escuela.

De Elena no podía decir mucho, casi no habíamos hablado. La mayoría del tiempo platico con Rosalie y en algunas ocasiones le preguntaba algo a Edward o lo hacía participe a la plática.

Edward y Elena fueron los primeros en irse, ya que a primera hora salía el vuelvo de ella, regresaba a Canadá, para terminar sus estudios. Edward quedo en llamar a Rosalie para quedar en otra ocasión, algo que a Elena parecía no gustarle, pero aun así nunca dijo nada.

Al poco tiempo que ellos se fueron, nosotras regresamos de nueva cuenta en taxi. Rosalie no dejaba de hablar de Elena y sobre todo lo que llegaron a congeniar. No me molestaba, pero había escuchado ese nombre más de lo que hubiera deseado.

-¿Estás bien? Estuviste muy callada – dijo cuando llegamos al departamento – me refiero a que no hablaste con ella, solo con Edward. Se supone que la llevo para que la conociéramos. – suspire y deje las cosas en la mesa, caminando rumbo a la cocina. – Bella te estoy hablando – la escuche decir detrás de mí. Abrí el refrigerador sacando una lata de té y voltee hacia Rosalie, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y recargada en el marco de la puerta. – ¿te desilusiono que ya estuviera pillado? –

-No es solo que… bueno – dije al quitarme los zapatos, caminando hacia la sala. Quería contestarle de una manera en que no confundiera mis palabras con celos. – Es solo que hablas maravillas de ella, y no sé si tu viste a la misma persona que yo – Rosalie iba hablar, pero levante la mano para pararla y continuar- a mí no me convence del todo. Es como si le pusiera demasiada azúcar a su postre –

-Odio cuando hablas así – contesto

-Me refiero a que, ¿estás segura de que ella es así? digo, estábamos cenando, somos "amigas" de Edward. No crees que quizás ella solo estaba haciendo amable – para Rosalie solamente, a mi ni siquiera volteo a verme. Sabía que se enojaría, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

-No me había puesto a pensar en eso, es solo que no miro _maldad_ en ella. Me refiero a que no siento como si se estuviera aprovechando de él. Créeme quiero mucho a Edward, por el tiempo que tuvimos de conocernos y porque es mejor amigo de mi primo, pero creo que si está con ella es por algo.

-Bueno yo solo decía y conteste lo que querías – tome mis zapatos y mi bolsa, caminando hacia mi habitación, poniendo el seguro en la puerta.

Me había molestado un poco, el que Rosalie se comportara de esa manera. Sé que no se tiene que juzgar a nadie, sin conocerla, pero había algo que me mantenía inquieta. Quiere decir que no todo está bien ¿no?

Deje mis zapatos en la mesa del escritorio, junto con el saco, la blusa y el pantalón. Tome una camiseta de papá, que parecía más bien una bata. Apague la luz y me acosté, tratando de olvidarme un poco de lo que había pasado hace un momento.

No me gustaba tener este tipo de discusiones con Rosalie, pero creo que estaba un poco en su derecho al hablarme así. Sé que había juzgado a alguien, pero aun así conteste lo que ella quería saber.

Tome mi celular y puse una nana. Suspire y cerré los ojos al escuchar las primeras notas dejándome llevar al mundo de los sueños.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Emmett estaba atento a lo que le contaba. Habíamos dejado los cigarros por la paz e íbamos por el tercer paquete de panditas de goma. Me reí un poco al ver su rostro. Sabía que tenía preguntas. Quienes sabían de eta historia siempre las tenían y yo en su momento, quizás no muy lejano, también las tuve.

-Que tiene que ver esta cena ¿con lo que te pregunte? –

-Todo Emmett, todo – dije señalando el libro que él tenía en sus manos- después de esa cena, no sabía con que magnitud las cosas cambiarían y como en un principio lo dije, tiempo después me arrepentí.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Bueno chicas, lo siento por hacerlas esperar, pero es que apenas ayer llegue de un congreso que hubo por parte de la universidad… aquí está el capitulo... y a partir de esté empezare a contar lo que tanto me han estado pidiendo… ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HIZO BELLA? … aunque, en este capítulo Emmett le hace la pregunta del millón _¿Te has enamorado?_ … esa es UNA de las primeras cosas que hizo ella…

Cuídense chicas… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el prox… actualizo si todo sale bien el Viernes… o antes…. ya que mañana me voy a Los Ángeles a ver a mi familia.

Buenas noches y que tengan un excelente fin de semana

LAS QUIERO MUCHO

At:

Tutzy Cullen

Pd: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ENSERIO QUE ME HACEN REIR Y A VECES ME ATO LAS MANOS PARA NO PONERLES SPOILERS :$ ….


	6. Chapter 6

Ruptura Blanca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capitulo 6

"…_Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tratar a gente como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y vivir pensando en eso que evitamos…" by: Tutzy Cullen_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Emmett mordía la pluma tratando de quedarse callado. Se miraba como si quisiera preguntar algo. Carraspee llamando, pero él señalo con su mano pidiendo un poco de tiempo. Me reí por su ocurrencia. Me quede mirando hacia la alberca, era lo más cercano a un mar – _se podía decir _–. Sonreí al recordar la última vez que fui a la playa, disfrute tanto la soledad y el oleaje. Sentí como si dejara gran parte de mí ahí.

– ¿Sabes? – volteo Emmett sobresaltándose – muchas veces me pregunté si de verdad valió l apena – me miro confundido – me refiero a que… pude haber tenido una vida sin problemas, sin llagas y sobre todo pude haber encontrado el amor verdadero en alguien. Ese tipo de amor donde es reciproco. Como el que tiene tienes tú con Rosalie, pero… no fue así. A mis veinte años, conocía que el tomar una decisión no es de dientes para afuera, que si hacer algo es por que deseas hacerlo sin buscar las consecuencias, pero todo paso tan rápido… como el veneno de una víbora, pasando por las venas hasta llegar a su punto, su meta: matar a su víctima.

– Te enamoraste de tu enemigo, ¿no es así? – dijo más bien afirmando que preguntando, mostrando una sonrisa, pero aún así existía una pisca de compasión. Me reí al recordar algo que dije cuando entre a la universidad.

– Siempre dije que lo más tonto que podía pasarnos es enamorarnos de quien debería ser nuestro enemigo.

– De alguna u otra manera, siempre pasa – sonrió – A veces decimos que es la persona más insoportable o que simplemente no congenian, pero de la nada, crece algo diferente y hace que estén juntas.

Sabía por qué lo decía. Emmett y Rosalie por mucho que se amen hoy en día, tuvieron sus diferencias. Ella lo tachaba de loco y el de histérica.

– Se podría decir que debería de haber sido mi enemigo, pero más que eso… fue mi mejor amigo. Algo tonto y cliché… todas en algún momento llegan a sentir algo distinto por su mejor amigo. Pasan por esa etapa, pero unas se estancan y otras logran salir, y a mí me paso algo diferente.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

No había vuelto a saber nada de Edward ni de Elena, ni era algo que me importara. Perdí el interés de querer verlo como otra cosa. Rosalie se disculpo conmigo al día siguiente, las dos habíamos cometido el error de gritarnos y sobre todo de pelear por alguien que ni siquiera tomaba importancia en nuestras vidas.

– Bella necesito que bajes por favor – grito Rosalie desde la sala.

Dejé mi trabajo a medias y bajé con cuidado. Había aprendido que si iba a vivir en departamento donde existían escaleras tendría que hacer las cosas calmadas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté

– Mandaron esto para ti – señalando la mesa de centro. Parecía un cuadro, por la forma en que estaba envuelto.

– ¿No sabes quién lo manda? – pregunté, mientras buscaba alguna tarjeta.

– Simplemente dijeron que era para Isabella Swan. Te estuve gritando para que bajaras, pero me imaginé que tenías puestos los audífonos.

– Si – contesté al sonrojarme – apenas me los quite para ir al baño y puse mejor la música en alto.

– Bueno, ¿qué esperas para abrirlo? La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por saber quién te lo manda y qué es exactamente.

Asentí y quité el papel. Traté de hacerlo tranquila, pero estaba excitada, hace mucho que no recibía algo y más si es lo que me imaginaba – _un cuadro _–. Escuché a Rosalie jadear cuando la imagen quedó hacía ella. Volteé a verla tratando de entender su reacción cuando señalo con el dedo que le diera vuelta.

Moví el cuadro para tener la imagen enfrente de mí y tuve la misma reacción. Quité con desesperación el papel que quedaba y tracé con el dedo la textura de aquél oleo.

– Der Kuss – susurré. Era una de mis obras favoritas. En Forks había dejado mi propia replica de esa pintura, ya que mi mamá peleó para que se la dejara. Había tenido unos pequeños errores, pero eran simples.

– ¿Quién es Der Kuss? – dijo Rosalie, sacándome de mi mundo.

– Se llama "El Beso" pero su nombre original en alemán es "Der Kuss" por el pintor Gustav Klimt del años 1907 – 1908 y está expuesta en el Österreichische Galerie Belvedere en Viena.

– Vaya, ahora sí le puedo decir a Carlisle que se sienta orgulloso de haberte dado esa beca, ha surtido frutos – dijo riéndose

Me levanté tomando el cuadro con cuidado y me senté en el piso. Sabía que era una réplica, por la textura y sobre todo el brillo de la imagen, pero aun así seguía teniendo ese sentimiento. Rosalie se levantó y tomó la envoltura.

– ¿Segura que no tiene tarjeta? – preguntó agitando el papel, por si estuviera escondida en algún sitió

– Parece que no, ni siquiera en la pintura viene.

– Mmmmm… – se expresó dejándose caer en el sillón de nueva cuenta.

Tenía curiosidad sobre quien la había mandado, pero por otra parte prefería que así quedara.

–Déjalo así – por la cara de Rosalie sabía que iba a rechistar – no te negaré que tengo curiosidad por saber quien la envió, pero la verdad, me gusta más el misterio. Aunque, no logro crear alguna imagen de alguien; ya qué es imposible que mis papás tuvieran el dinero para mandarme eso y por último dudo mucho que Carlisle o Esme me la mandaran, ya que ellos no sabían cuál era mi pintura favorita.

– Dudo mucho que mamá les hubiera dicho una en específico. Siempre me gustaron las pinturas, así que cada que miraba aparentaba que era mi favorita, cuando en realidad solo me absorbían los colores o las formas. Puedo decir que Dalí flechó mi corazón con_ "Aerodinamic Chair"_, al igual que Van Gogh con "_La noche estrellada"_ simplemente fueron sentimientos más profundos que cualquier otra pintura, es por eso que pocos saben cuales en verdad son mis favoritas.

– Entonces no tengo ningún candidato. Pretendiente no tienes. Sin ofender – dijo – amigos con derecho tampoco los tienes, y tus compañeros dudo mucho que te hubieran regalado esta pintura, cuando ellos se pudieron haber quedado con ella.

Rosalie tenía razón. El tener una réplica de quien para muchos propicio el rompimiento de algunas cosas, aquel que fue tirado de loco, y aun así su voz contaba más de lo que se imaginasen; y aun así su voz conto como la de ningún otro; no iban a regalar algo así solo porque si nada más y sobre todo conociendo el valor que tenía.

– Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.

– Esta bien, solo recuerda que hoy es noche de películas – asentí.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– ¿Llegaste a saber quién te mando la pintura? – pregunto

– Sí, aunque no sé si todavía existe.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me deshice de todo lo que me recordaba aquella etapa, trate de eliminar muchas cosas. Puede que suene infantil, pero era lo mejor en cierto aspecto; lo único que quería que me quedara de recuerdo eran mis pensamientos, las imágenes nítidas de mi mente, no quería nada material; a pesar de que muchas de esas cosas no tenían la culpa.

– ¿Te ayudó a sanar? El haber hecho todo aquello alivió tu tristeza. No lo veo como una niñería, Bella. No todas las personas reaccionan igual cuando la decepción y la tristeza se unen.

– Me sirvió – contesté – a estar tranquila y ver las cosas de otra manera.

– ¿Lo volviste a ver después de aquella cena?

– Algunas otras veces – contesté riéndome.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Pasaron cuatro días desde que recibí el cuadro. Rosalie insistió en que pusiera atención en los chicos de la universidad, ya que ella seguía necia que alguno de mis compañeros era el de la mente maestra.

Hoy terminaban por fin mis exámenes y eso quería decir que tendría más tiempo para mí. Desde hace días tenía pensado salir un poco y distraerme, quería dibujar algo que no fuera condicionado por la escuela, tomar fotos o simplemente distraerme a mi manera.

Guardé todo en mi mochila y tomé el cuaderno de dibujo que usaba para la clase – _luego compraré otro _– ya que no pensaba llegar a casa temprano.

Al salir del salón me di cuenta que la mayoría seguí en clase, uno que otro todavía seguía almorzando o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo.

– ¿A dónde Swan? – preguntó Rica, quien estaba recargado en la puerta de la cafetería.

– Simplemente a caminar – sonreí y me despedí.

– Con cuidado.

Asentí y salí de ahí. Suspiré al sentir el aire tocar mi cara. Sonreí al darme cuenta que de esto estaba hablando, de sentirme libre de hacer mis cosas sin tener que pensar que es para algo en especial. Algunas personas voltearon a verme como si estuviera loca, pero eso no me importaba en estos momentos.

Guardé el cuaderno en la mochila de una forma en que no se fuera a mojar o a romper.

Recorrí las calles de Nueva York de manera que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, como turista. Me di cuenta que muchas cosas no había perdido su sentido; las paredes seguían teniendo magníficos dibujos, la basura seguí tirada por todos lados, la risa de los niños al jugar en el parque y sobre todo…

– ¡Bella! – gritaron

Volteé hacia los lados pero no encontré a nadie. Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. Puede haber más _Bellas _en este mundo y más si se vive en la gran manzana. Me puse los audífonos, y _"Jar of Hearts"_ comenzó. Caminé unas cuantas cuadras más, buscaba un lugar quizás no tranquilo pero si donde me sintiera cómoda al estar ahí.

Llegué a Central Park, esperando encontrar un poco de movimiento, caminé hasta la _Bethesda__1 _sentándome enfrente de ella en una banca. Deje mi mochila a un lado y saque mi cuaderno de dibujo.

"_Breathe Again" _era lo que sonaba en mi reproductor cuando escuché otra vez mi nombre. Lo ignoré, aquí había bastante gente y alguien más podría llamarse así.

– ¡Hey! – grité cuando me jalaron un audífono.

– Llevo caminando más de media hora atrás de ti y gritándote, pero ni siquiera eres buena para pararte –

Era Edward quien se miraba todo agitado. Estaba enfrente de mí con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recomponerse. Fruncí el ceño al recordar o mejor dicho al rebobinar lo que acababa de decirme.

– Disculpa, pero nunca te mire. Aparte por qué me reclamas, cuando ni siquiera fue mi culpa – volví a ponerme el audífono y regresé la vista a mi cuaderno.

– Eso es todo – dijo Edward – no piensas dirigirme la palabra.

Rolé los ojos, pero aun así no voltee a verlo. Había pasado tanto desde la cena que ni en la universidad lo había visto, aparte no entendía por qué me reclamaba cuando ni amigos éramos.

Seguí trazando cuando escuché que bufó y se sentó a mí lado. Estaba enfadado, se le notaba, pero no era mi problema.

– ¿Cuando piensas voltear a verme? – preguntó.

– En verdad Edward, no entiendo –

– Es fácil de entender, vengó desde la universidad persiguiéndote, te gritó a mitad de la avenida y tú ni siquiera volteas.

– No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a, ¿Por qué tengo que verte?, ¿Por qué tengo que hablarte? Digo, nos llevamos bien en la cena, congeniamos en algunas cosas, pero no en todo. Eso no quiere decir que seamos los mejores amigos.

– Lo sé, es solo que… ¿por qué no intentarlo? Podemos salir una que otra vez, intentar ser amigos. ¿De verdad me aborreces tanto?

No, no lo aborrecía, solo me estaba cuidando. En un principio lo había visto como algo más, pero después de esa cena entendí que nada podía cambiar. Sería estúpido pensar que no podía tener amigos hombres o el entablar una amistad como con una mujer, pero yo no lo vería propio, aunque él ni siquiera sabía de qué manera lo miraba yo.

– No, no te aborrezco. Es solo que ¿a Elena le va a parecer? Me refiero, no fui de su agrado y eso lo sé por qué se noto, y sinceramente en problemas no quiero estar. No suelo ser una chica que está en dramas ni que se mete en problemas por culpas ajenas, y si veo que eso se acerca, prefiero ahorrármelas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sonreí al darme cuenta que había dado con el clavo de la situación.

– Elena tiene amigos que a mí la verdad no me gustan, pero aun así nunca le digo nada al respecto ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener algo así? – Me sorprendí al escucharlo, me dolió en verdad, pero nadie es monedita de oro ¿no? – Lo siento – se disculpó – pero en este caso no me interesa mucho lo que ella piense. De verdad quiero conocerte – suspiré pesadamente y dejé que continuara – En verdad la cena me sirvió para conocerte un poco más. Tenía curiosidad por saber quien eras en verdad y si en verdad eras lo que decían.

– Gracias por lo que me toca – contesté.

– Nadie habla mal de ti, al contrario. Muchos maestros suelen tomarte como ejemplo y sembraron la semilla de la curiosidad – dijo en el momento en que sus labios se curvaron hacia un lado – aparte parece que tienes anonadados a uno que otro compañero de la universidad.

– No ayudas ¿sabes?

– Bella en… – levante la mano para callarlo.

– Vale, acepto, pero en el momento en que las cosas empiecen a tomar forma de drama lo dejamos.

– Ni que fuera una relación Bella, pero acepto.

– Sera una relación de amistad… y lo del drama no me refiero por nosotros, sino que tu no vayas a tener problemas.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde platicando de cosas banales. Algunas cosas ya las habíamos mencionado en la cena, pero sin querer volvían a tomar parte de nuestra plática. Edward vivía con sus tíos en la ciudad y el gusto por la pintura había nacido gracias a sus abuelos; sus padres estaban un poco renuentes a que siguiera en la carrera, pero eso no bastaba para que él la dejara. Sus tíos eran los que lo apoyaban en todo, sin importar que entre sus papas y tíos ya no se hablaran.

– Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer el día de hoy? – Preguntó inquieto – conozco un par de restaurantes muy buenos por la zona.

– La verdad es que será preferible que regrese al departamento – dije mientras guardaba mis cosas – no he sabido nada de Rosalie y tampoco he hablado a casa – Me paré buscando en la banca a ver si no había dejado nada.

– Está bien, creo que ha sido mucho por hoy ¿no es así?

Asentí y me despedí con un movimiento de mano, haciendo que él me jalara un poco y besara mi mejilla.

– Así está mucho mejor, cuídate y me debes una cena – bufé esperando que entendiera que no le haría caso – y no puedes decir no, de verdad me la debes – dijo señalándome.

– Nunca me di cuenta cuando firmé mi un contrato contigo – dije respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Traté de sonar molesta pero la sonrisa que se estaba formando me delataba. Edward se rió y se acercó dejándome un beso en la mejilla de nueva cuenta.

– Cuídate.

Lo vi alejarse mientras se seguía riendo. _Felicidades Bella, volviste a caer en el encanto Edward Masen._

Caminé de regreso a casa tomando un atajo, esperando que Rosalie no se molestara por no haber llamado. No podía dejar de sonreír y sobre todo quitar la sensación de sus labios en mi mejilla, es era como si se hubieran tatuado, no de manera permanente, pero si encontrado su lugar.

Suspiré al darme cuenta que Rosalie iba llegando al edificio. Me saludó, haciendo una seña para que me apurara, mostrando una bolsa con comida.

– ¿De dónde vienes? Hablé a casa pero nadie contestó y en tu celular tampoco, me mandaba a buzón.

– Salí a caminar saliendo de clases, quería dibujar, ya sabes – dije encogiéndome de hombros, quitándole importancia – fui a Central Park.

– Bastante retirado de aquí, pero me parece bien. Anda que tengo hambre.

– Ya voy.

Rosalie no dejaba de verme, sabía por qué lo hacía pero aun así trate de no prestarle atención. No quería platicar de ello.

Entré al departamento dejando mi mochila en las escaleras para regresar a la cocina y tomar los platos y vasos, mientras Rosalie se quedó en la sala sacando la comida de las bolsas.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – gritó.

– Bien, nada fuera lo de normal. Ya entregué mi último trabajo, así que estaré libre por un rato de tareas – contesté entrando a la sala, dándole los platos y poniendo los vasos en la mesa – salí temprano y me fui caminando a Central Park, dibuje a _Bethesda _– dije señalando el cuaderno de dibujo en mi mochila con los palillos chinos.

– Espero verlo terminado.

Asentí y seguí comiendo. Rosalie me contaba como estuvo su día, parecía que fue la única que hizo cosas interesantes. Estudiaba marketing y este había sido su año más productivo. Le habían ofrecido trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras seguía estudiando.

– Hoy hable con Elena – comentó. Me tensé al escucharla, traté de que no se me notara y seguí masticando. Le hice una seña para que continuara. – Dice que Edward ha estado un poco distante últimamente, ¿tú no lo has visto? – negué, pasando mi comida y estirándome para darle un sorbo al té. – lleva dos días sin contestarle el celular y si lo llega a hacer solo es para decirle que está ocupado, con tareas o cosas tontas.

– No lo sé, desde la cena que no lo he visto, ni siquiera en la universidad, pero creo que lo entiendo. Ve como estuve yo estos días, ni el polvo me mirabas y eso que tenía tareas adelantadas.

Rosalie susurró un _es verdad_. Suspiré y seguí comiendo. Estaba mal ocultarle cosas a Rosalie cuando ni siquiera estábamos haciendo las cosas mal, pero esto podría malinterpretarse un poco.

– Me iré a acostar, ando algo cansada y sospecho que me enfermare. No lleve paraguas – señale un poco mi ropa dando entender que todavía no me secaba por completo.

– Anda, yo recojo ¿Bajaras más tarde?

– Sí.

Dejé los trastes en el lavaplatos y subí a mi habitación tomando mi mochila. Entré al cuarto sacando el cuaderno de dibujo, sonreí al darme cuenta que ni siquiera había dibujado a _Bethesda_, si no que fue a él. Me pasé la mano por la mejilla y reí al darme cuenta que la sensación todavía seguía ahí.

No había pasado por alto lo que había dicho Rosalie sobre Elena, aunque no era algo que a mí me debería importar, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había pasado. Y sobre todo porque Edward se comportaba así.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– Vaya y yo que pensaba que te habías enamorado así nada más desde el primer momento – dijo Emmett riéndose.

– No. Puedo admitir que se me hacia bien parecido, que era atractivo y que podía tener a cualquier mujer a su lado, pero no lo miraba como mi pareja y menos si él tenía ya una pareja.

Emmett sonrió y apagó su grabadora. Sacando el casete y poniendo uno nuevo.

– Antes de empezar a grabar, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

– Adelante.

– Edward, del chico que me hablas. Es ¿Edward Masen?, ¿El mismo que armo toda la colección de pinturas de Gustav Klimt aquí en Nueva York?

Me sonroje al recordar esa exposición, la única pieza que hacía falta era la que yo había tenido en casa.

– Si es la exposición en donde la única pieza que faltaba era _Der Kuss_. Sí, es el mismo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

*_Bethesda__: _la Fuente de Bethesda y la escultura: Angel de Aguas, que fue diseñado por Emma Stebbins en 1873. Tradicionalmente el Bethesda Terraza es 'corazón del Parque´ y uno de los mejores lugares en el Parque con mayor cantidad de personas mirando el paisaje.

LO SIENTOO! Sé que dije que iba a actualizar cada semana, pero me tome muy enserio mis vacaciones y tuve problemas para redactarlo.

Primero que nada espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo que me han estado apoyando y leyendo. Sus reviews son lo mejor enserio…!

Segundo… TENGO BETA…! Es por eso que tampoco había publicado… jeje…pero ya aquí esta…

Gracias a mi Beta, Amiga, Compinche, Enferma y sobre todo la que me jala las orejas cada vez que me vengo a bajo…. Tamynna (aplausos!) jajajajaja

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo niñas!

Saludos a todas las que me han dejado reviews! Enserio muchas gracias :D:D

At:

Tutzy Cullen

Pd: Chicas… si pueden enserio recomendar la historia me harían un favor muy grande, no lo hago por popularidad ni nada por el estilo - sino por otras razones -. Algo que puede que a muchas nos pase o nos haya pasado… nunca tenemos que decir _nunca._


	7. Chapter 7

Ruptura Blanca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una ruptura blanca no le hace mal a nadie… después de todo nunca hubo culpa… solo un corazón roto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capitulo 7

_"El estar tranquilo y sonreír, no quiere decir que somos cien por ciento felices"_

_By__- Tutzy__Cullen_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tome un cigarro y con el permiso de Emmett lo prendí. Podría parecer cobarde en cierto aspecto. Refugiarme en el tabaco en este momento fue un acto débil, pero como él me dijo hace tiempo _es parte de mi esencia y es lo que me__hace__sentirme fuerte, tienes que aceptarlo._

Maldije internamente. Otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. El tabaco había llegado antes que él, pero aun así aprendí del mejor: de una locomotora andando. La primera vez que lo vi fumar me asuste, pensé que terminaría con un paro a mitad de Central Park y que tendría que correr para llamar a los paramédicos y en el momento en que me preguntaran que es lo que había ocurrido, yo diría _"simplemente se fumo dos cajetillas de cigarro él solo."_

Me reí por mis ocurrencias fueron momentos buenos los que vivimos juntos – _claro, si le quitas los problemas-_todo hubiera sido magnifico.

– Vaya, ahora entiendo porque cancelo su boda con Elena – comento

Mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar el nombre de ella. Exhale dejando salir todo el humo de mi boca, parpadee, encontrando un punto fijo en algún lugar. No sabía que él había cancelado su boda, la última vez que hablamos fue para acabar con lo que nunca debió de haber ocurrido.

– Yo… no sabía sobre la cancelación de su boda – comente sin voltear a verlo, todavía estaba procesando esto.

Cada vez que hablaba de esto, en especial de su partida prefería voltear la cara y ver algo fijo, no quería ver qué cara ponían cada vez que les decía como es que termino todo esto.

– No tenías por que saberlo – contesto Emmett – fue algo que todos veíamos venir. Elena también cometió errores.

Suspire al recortar de qué tipo de errores hablaba y sobre todo de que muchas veces supe más de lo que debía de saber.

– Me imagino – susurre

– Si yo también

Tenía miedo de que después de esa pregunta las cosas cambiaran. Ya habíamos pasado por el momento en donde todos creen que tienen el derecho a juzgar, en donde empiezan a decirme que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero no sé por qué volvía a tener esa sensación. Emmett no parecía de esas personas que solo hablaban sin conocer.

– Muchas veces me pregunte por qué Edward sonreía más – comento haciendo que volteara a verlo – en algunas ocasiones se portaba un tanto distante, pero ahora creo saberlo. Sabía que Elena no tenía nada que ver, ya que ella _nunca_ estuvo aquí, solo esa temporada cuando se comprometió con Edward.

Asentí. Esa _temporada_ se refería al día de la cena; nunca supe a que había venido a comprometerse, ya que él nunca me lo dijo.

– No te estoy juzgando Bella, sería lo último que haría – cercioro – en verdad conocí a Edward casi al mismo tiempo en que Rosalie lo conoció; y los dos siempre estuvimos de acuerdo en _eso_. Él era feliz, sonreía más de una vez, era más calmado, pensaba las cosas, tomaba decisiones, en verdad lo cambiaste.

Expulse el humo del cigarro lentamente, sentía como el nudo se formo en mi garganta. No era la primera vez que me lo decían y yo lo sabía. Conocía su relación con Elena y la relación que tenía conmigo, y existían muchas diferencias.

– No tienes porque apenarte, sus razones tuvieron y eso solo lo saben ustedes – contesto

– Gracias… a pesar de que no deberías

Y era lo único que podía decir, _¿qué podía contarle?_ no había nada que contar sobre esto, nada nuevo. Solo el pasado y eso que me _construyo_ de cierta manera.

– Después que paso ¿aceptaste salir con él? – pregunto, cambiando de tema

– Si y la verdad es que fue significativa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba terminándome de arreglar. Hoy saldría con Edward por primera vez. Rosalie me había insistido tanto en saber de mis planes, pero solo logro el que le dijera que quería ir a dar un paseo yo sola. En un principio se sintió desplazada pero entendió que a veces ella hace lo mismo.

Tome la opción de llevar un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes y un suéter delgado, junto con una bufanda. No haríamos la gran cosa, iríamos a MoMa y después a cenar a algún lugar no muy concurrido.

Baje con cuidado acomodando mi bolso y las llaves de la casa.

– ¿Te irás en taxi? – pregunto sin apartar la vista de la televisión

– No, pensaba en llevarme mi carro

Rosalie asintió y se despidió de mí diciendo que pasara una buena noche. Al salir del departamento marcando en el elevador el piso del garaje, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que hacía algo _diferente_. Había ocultado algo que quizás y no se ve que este mal, pero aun así tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo las cosas de manera incorrecta.

Repase una vez más si todo está bien, estaba nerviosa y no era fácil de ocultar. Era esto como en navidad, cuando tenía cinco años: impaciente por saber si Santa había traído lo que mi carta decía.

Me subí al carro y trate de calmarme. _Solo iremos a cenar y ya Bella, solo eso._ Asentí tratando de convencerme. Salí con cuidado al tráfico, era viernes y hace unas horas termino de llover. Durante el camino iba jugando con la radio, no podía ni siquiera concentrarme en eso. Trate de tomar aire un par de veces, pero siempre me ganaba la risa. _Definitivamente estoy mal._

Aparque cercas del _Museo__MoMa__._ Tome mi bolso y lo pase por mi cabeza dejándolo a un costado. Puse la alarma del carro y guarde las llaves, dejando salir un suspiro y sobre todo tratar de sonreír. Observe un poco el lugar, hace tiempo que no venia así que podía decir que las cosas cambiaron un poco.

– Me da gusto saber que no me dejaste plantado – se escucho la voz de Edward atrás de mí

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vine a verte a ti? – no quería voltear a verlo, sabía que estaría frunciendo el ceño.

– Porque no me dijiste que te… – me empecé a reír llamando la atención de algunos curiosos.

– Edward, en verdad era una broma. Anda vamos que faltan dos horas para que cierren y deseo verlo todo.

– Me las pagaras Swan – dijo al posar su mano en mi espalda indicándome el camino

– ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto – trate de sonar dolida, pero lo único que salió fue un tono incrédulo.

Edward se empezó a reír y seguimos a las demás personas que iban hacia la taquilla.

_Minutos más tarde…_

Edward me había explicado cada una de las pinturas que había, tanto nuevas como antiguas. Estaba sorprendida por la facilidad de palabra y paciencia al explicarme cada uno de sus puntos respecto a los cuadros. Sus ojos mostraban que para él, el hablar de esto era lo que amaba. Podía imaginármelo como un guía durante una excursión y me agradaba, o como aquellas personas que son conocedores de las pinturas, levantaría la ceja y pondría su mano en la barbilla y tardaría más tiempo de lo que cree en averiguar de qué forma trabajaron con ella.

– Bella… ¿me escuchas? – me despabile y voltee a verlo, parecía preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte

– No, no me escuchabas – sonrió de lado – que ya tenemos que salir, ya van a cerrar el museo

– De verdad, lo siento – dije con pena

– Anda, vámonos que todavía falta la cena.

Asentí. En verdad iba a penada, rara vez me pasaban estas cosas. El perderme en mi mundo era algo normal, pero el quedarme completamente en el limbo era diferente. Edward iba escoltándome, posando su mano de nueva cuenta en mi espalda. Me sentí cómoda. No supe ni por qué había suspirado, pero Edward volteo a verme enarcando una ceja. Negué y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que esto estaba mal, me estaba dejando caer con tan poquito.

Estuvimos parados esperando que alguno de los dos comentara algo. Cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Vi su sonrisa al ver la pantalla de su celular.

– Disculpa – asentí y camine hacía una de las bancas.

Vague un poco con la mirada. Tratando de quitar la curiosidad por escuchar lo que decía al teléfono. Abrí mi bolsa sacando mi reproductor, cuando sentí las manos de Edward impidiendo que lo hiciera.

– Lo siento, es solo que no le avise a Elena que no estaría en casa y ha hablado.

– No te preocupes –

– Entonces, ¿Vamos a cenar? – señalando hacia su carro

– He traído mi auto – señalando el Audi.

– Podemos dejar tu auto e ir en el mío.

Quería decir que sí, pero no deseaba dejar mi carro aquí. Podía parecer infantil, pero mi auto iba a hacer de gran ayuda por si tenía que salir antes.

– En verdad me gustaría llevar mi carro – dije apenada – si quieres vamos en el mío y cuando terminemos te traigo de vuelta.

Edward dudo un poco, parecía como si quisiera descifrar algo más. Voltee hacia otro lugar, quería reírme, no de él si no de la situación. Sabía que los hombres, les gustaba tener el control la mayoría del tiempo con respecto a las citas.

– Bien – dijo atrayendo mi atención – y ya ríete

No supe cómo fue, pero termine riéndome. Era realmente cómico verlo bufar y decir que él debería de estar manejando, que él me invito a salir, prácticamente el perdía su _hombría_ en esta salida, que los papeles se cambiaron.

– Edward es solo un medio de transporte – dije por décima vez

– Podíamos haber ido en mi carro – bufo cruzándose de brazos

– Eso es estúpido –

Suspire y revise que no vinieran carros atrás, me hice a un lado y me quite el cinturón. Edward arrugaba un poco la frente tratando de entender que es lo que hacía. Abrí la puerta y baje, caminando hacia la parte del copiloto.

– Muévete – ordene

– Bella esto es estúpido, vamos a llegar tarde –

– No importa, no quiero seguir escuchando como tu hombría baja dos rayitas. Cámbiate de lugar por favor.

Sabía que me estaba pasando, pero sinceramente me canse de escucharlo. Edward asintió y bajo del carro. Ni siquiera voltee a verlo cuando lo hizo, simplemente al carro, y me puse el cinturón. Edward se notaba algo contrariado.

– En verdad no tenías que hacerlo – dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón

– No, no tenía que hacerlo, pero a veces la paciencia es mi enemiga y en verdad Edward, la estabas colmando

– Lo siento –

Sonreí y le señale que el siguiera manejando, durante el camino no volvimos a tocar el tema. Estaba algo nerviosa, ni siquiera a Alice o Rosalie les había prestado mi carro.

– ¿A dónde iremos? – lo mire extrañada al no reconocer el camino

– Se llama _"Betel"_ es un restaurante italiano. Algo cliché lo sé, pero hacen la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida.

Su expresión me pareció adorable, parecía como si hablara del platillo favorito que le prepara mamá.

Pasaron diez minutos y Edward aparco cercas del restaurante. Parecía bastante concurrido, ya que la gente salía y entraba, se podía notar la exclusividad del lugar. Por fuera había mesas, la mayoría eran grupos de amigos y una que otra pareja que disfrutaba de una buena velada.

Un mesero abrió la puerta pidiendo nuestros abrigos.

– Buenas noches – dijo al tomar una libreta – ¿a nombre de quien la reservación?

– Edward Masen –

– Listo, vamos su mesa esta lista

Voltee a ver a Edward preguntándome a que se refería con _"su mesa esta lista"._ Se encogió de hombros quitándose la importancia. Camine detrás del mesero, cruzamos gran parte del restaurante. Cada vez se volvía más silencioso o mejor dicho más intimo.

– Aquí es – dijo el mesero, dándome el pase para sentarme – les dejo el menú, en un momento vendrá un compañero a pedir su orden, provecho. – Edward le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Al poco tiempo llego dicho compañero de nombre Kevin, quien simplemente no quitaba su vista de Edward. Me reí de la situación haciendo que se sintiera un tanto incomodo, parecía como si todo le estuviera saliendo mal, no como él lo había pensado.

Edward pidió una pizza mediana con todos los ingredientes, mientras yo ordene una lasaña y de tomar un vino tinto.

No hablamos mucho, aunque por momentos solo era para platicar sobre el arte del lugar. Sinceramente era hermoso, no era elegante, pero era un lugar con un ambiente agradable. Me sentía en verdad a gusto a lado de él. Podía hablar sin tener que tartamudear o dejar algún tema inconcluso, pero aun así sentía que algo no estaba bien.

La cena llego y con eso el silencio. Edward volteo algunas veces a verme causando un ligero sonrojo. Trate de decirle algo cuando alguien me gano la palabra.

– ¿Edward? – pregunto un señor. Quien sonreía y extendía los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo.

– Eleazar – dijo asombrado al levantarse – tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cuándo volviste? – dijo Edward impaciente, tomando el abrazo con emoción.

– Tengo apenas una semana aquí muchacho, pero que impaciente. –

Edward se encogió de hombros, parecía como si estuviera fascinado con la presencia de ese hombre. Podía observar con claridad sus facciones. Estaba sonriendo más de lo normal. Se formaban pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, siendo estos los que brillaban.

– Y bien ¿Qué no piensas presentarme a esta bella dama? – dijo Eleazar, quien me señalo. Me sonroje, me limpie la boca dejando la servilleta a un lado para levantarme.

– No querida, quédate sentada. Soy Eleazar, un gusto – dijo al dejar un beso en cada mejilla

– Igualmente, soy Isabella – contestando con una tímida sonrisa.

– Vaya y yo que pensaba que no podía haber mujer más hermosa que mi Atenea – comento haciendo que Edward bufara y se riera de él.

– Créeme que a Atenea no le gustara el que hayas dicho eso, pero es la verdad.

Me sorprendí. Trate de hacer oídos sordos y querer contestar algo, pero no pude formular nada. Susurre un pequeño _"gracias"_. Edward sonrió y se hizo a un lado, dejándole a Eleazar el lugar. Kevin no tardo en llegar con otro plato y par de cubiertos, junto con otra copa.

Exhale de una manera gratificante, ya no me sentía tensa. El tener a Eleazar cenando con nosotros me hacía creer que todo está estaba bien, que solo era una charla entre amigos tomando como temas los gustos y recuerdos.

– Bella ¿a qué te dedicas? – pregunto Eleazar

– Estudio Arte con Edward – señalando con la mirada, mientras daba un sorbo al vino

– Vaya una futura _Van__Gogh__,_ porque déjame decirte, este hombre podrá ser un excelente dibujante o pintor como quieras llamarlo pero dedicado no es – comento riéndose de su propio chiste.

Edward parecía no entender a que se quería referir con eso. A ciencia a cierta sabía por cuenta propia que Edward no era alumno con altas calificaciones, pero si era un alumno promedio igual que los demás, igual a mí.

– Deja de alardear, sabía que todavía no supieras el desaire que les hice a mis padres al no inscribirme en la carrera que ellos querían.

– Bueno es que dejar la empresa de Masen Co. en manos de tus primos, no fue la mejor elección, pero… aun así tu alma nunca fue para los números, a pesar de que no eres malo con ellos, sino que tu vida es de más libertad, sin cadenas ni amarres, simplemente libre.

Parpadee en el momento en que termino de hablar. Era verdad, podía ver a Edward en diferentes facetas, pero nunca comprometido o casado con alguien, pero en este momento sería simplemente burlarnos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer _casarse con__Elena__._ Era como Rosalie lo había descrito es su momento, simplemente un Don Juan.

– Creo que he espantando a la pobre Bella – susurro Eleazar a Edward

– No, simplemente está analizando la situación – contesto Edward

– Ni una de las dos, solo me asombre el cómo te conoce tan bien –

– Es algo obvio – dijo Eleazar – Edward es mi primo. Lo conozco desde que su mamá lo tenía como frijol en su vientre y como término siendo un artista y no un contador o administrador.

Edward hizo una mueca. No me lo imaginaba como un contador o administrador… me gustaba el artista, porque de verdad eso era.

Edward y Eleazar se encargaron de hacerme reír en más de una ocasión, en otras o Eleazar o él se levantaban a contestar el celular, pero nada que fuera duradero. Esta vez estaba Eleazar hablando con su esposa.

–Lo siento, puede que esta no haya sido algo que tu esperabas – se disculpo

– En verdad no esperaba algo más – conteste, regalándole una sonrisa.

– ¿Segura? solo que, no sé si estés incomoda o cómoda con esto –

– Sinceramente me siento cómoda. No ha sido quizás algo normal, pero puedo decir que ha sido la mejor que he tenido – Edward sonrió, al momento en que tomaba mi mano – gracias en verdad, me la he pasado muy bien.

Él asintió. No podía decirle que en un principio mis pensamientos eran renuentes a lo último que he dicho, no deseaba que se sintiera mal. El había hecho mucho esfuerzo, pero no entendía por qué.

Eleazar se despidió al salir del restaurante. Mientras nosotros caminábamos de nueva cuenta al auto. Me sentía más ligera, hasta sentía como mis labios estaban más pronunciados y sin tanta frustración, sonreía porque lo sentía. Volteaba a ver a Edward quien iba igual, parecía como en las ocasiones donde caminas sobre la arena del mar, disfrutando del hermoso clima de la playa, dejando que la brisa golpee tu rostro. Su sonrisa era exactamente igual a la de ese momento.

Le tendí las llaves, se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía. Acepto gustoso, haciendo que me riera de él.

Durante el camino seguimos sin decir nada, pero el silencio no era incomodo. Edward tarareaba una canción, mientras yo buscaba mi celular, para avisarle a Rosalie que ya iba en camino.

Al llegar a MoMa, Edward apago el carro y volteo a verme.

— Me encanto salir contigo, me la pase muy bien — dijo Edward

— Digo lo mismo — en cierta parte era verdad, pero no tenía que decirle toda la verdad — ha sido diferente y me ha gustado

— ¿Me dejaras repetir? Me refiero ¿podemos volver a salir? — quería decirle _no_ o cualquier otra cosa, inventarme algo, pero no fue así.

— Claro — dije en un tono, donde no sabía si mi voz había sonado fuerte simplemente había sido un susurro.

Edward se quito el cinturón al igual que yo, esperaba a que él se bajara del carro para así pasarme al asiento e irme a casa.

— Me tengo que ir — dije — Rosalie me está esperando

— Lo sé —

Se volteo y me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios se posaron más tiempo en mi piel, creando una sensación diferente. Me aleje de él haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran muy cercas.

— Cuídate Bella — susurro dejando que su aliento embriagara mi cuerpo.

Edward rompió la distancia, posando sus labios en los míos. _No está bien, esto no está bien._El movimiento era desesperado, mordía mis labios sacando pequeños gemidos de mi boca.

Nunca me habían besado así. Sabía que la tensión se notaba desde un principio pero no llegue a imaginar que terminaríamos besándonos en mi carro. Su lengua roso mi labio inferior tratando de pedir permiso y entrar. Estaba algo renuente pero en verdad quería sentirlo. Entreabría mi boca, provocando un gemido en el momento. Era diferente, con la escasa pasión que había surgido creó un aturdimiento, haciendo que abriera los ojos asimilando la situación y fue cuando todo volvió a la realidad… _´él tenía a__Elena__._

Trate de romper el beso de una forma no muy brusca. El tenía aun cerrado los ojos y jadeaba, trataba de no ser tan obvia pero en verdad me había gustado.

— Cuídate—

Se acerco y solo roso sus labios en los míos antes de salir del carro. Me quede atónita en mi lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Edward ni siquiera volteo, con paso firme cruzo la calle hacía su carro, entrando en él y sin más desapareció del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola chicas… primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado casi 3 semanas sin actualizar… pero tuve una pequeña frustración con el capitulo y aparte cosas personales… espero que haya sido de su agrado… y perdón si ven alguna falta de ortografía ya que esta vez no le mande el cap a mi Beta… :$ … Buenos chicas nos vemos en la próxima actualización …

At:

Tutzy Cullen

Pd: Estoy publicando una historia en mi Blog… es totalmente ajena de Twilight… la hice para mi clase de Guionismo en la Uni… espero que sea también de su agradado: D

http: / lullaby dreams . word press .  com/ solo le quitan los espacios


	8. Chapter 8

Primero quiero pedir una DISCULPA a todas ustedes por mi ausencia sin aviso… algunas (muy pocas) saben que acabo de entrar a trabajar… así que trabajo, estudio, holgazaneo por momentos y tareas – así que ya se podrán hacer una idea de cómo esta mi vida últimamente-.

Aquí les dejo este capítulo… aclaro desde ahorita, si va a salir Edward, más no tengo pensado hacer ningún capitulo desde su pensamiento – por el momento y no es lo que estoy buscando, pero si la musa llega desde la perspectiva de él lo hare-

Ya tengo empezado el capitulo 9 así que lo más probable es que no tarde tanto en armarlo, solo esperemos que no se esfume y se tome vacaciones de nueva cuenta.

Por cierto un aplauso para mi Beta Hermosa que me tiene la paz y la ciencia jajaja de soportar mis ausencias… Tamynna! Que por cierto lean su fic DEMENCIA! Recomendado…

Gracias a todas ustedes chicas que leen mi historia y sigo pidiendo el grandísimo favor de que sigan recomendado la historia. Como anteriormente lo he dicho… me preocupo por ustedes chicas y espero que esto nunca les pase a ustedes.

Las quiero mucho chicas y de ante mano una GRAN DISCULPA…

Tutzy Cullen

Disfrutar del capítulo niñas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 8

"_A veces me pregunto qué duele más… ¿qué me hables y hagas como si nada hubiera pasado? o ¿qué no me hables y hagamos que ninguno de los dos exista? By: Tutzy Cullen_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— ¿Simplemente paso y ya? – preguntó Emmett quien caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Sí, puedo decir que yo no tuve la culpa… bueno un poco, pero no fue planeado y tampoco tenía idea de que iba a pasar.

—Me imagino – dijo más para él que para mí.

Me levanté sacudiéndome los pantalones y acomodándome la sudadera. Necesitaba urgentemente un café o algo de comida que no fuera del hotel.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? La verdad es que necesito salir de aquí.

—Claro.

Salimos hacia el lobby, tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Cesar avisándole que saldríamos.

Afuera del hotel había una fila de taxis esperando a prestar sus servicios, pero quería caminar, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar en la televisora? — le pregunté volteando a verlo. Su sonrisa aumento, mostrándome que de verdad era lo que él deseaba.

—Es más de lo que en algún momento llegué a soñar — sonreí pero fruncí un poco el ceño cuando traté de descifrar a qué se refería con ello — puede que suene un poco soñador, pero siempre me imaginé haciendo entrevistas y sobre todo viajar. También me visualizaba dirigiendo todo un departamento, siendo mi propio jefe. — Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero cuando terminé la universidad decidí explorar el campo del periodismo, no tanto el de guerra ni mucho menos el de ser corresponsal, siempre fue más en el ámbito cultural. Muchos de mis compañeros idealizaban y soltaban palabras al viento diciendo que darían su vida por dar la nota como debe de ser… muchos de ellos ahora se podría decir que trabajan para mí — sonrió como si de una travesura se tratara.

— Tengo un jefe, pero digamos que mi jefe me da libertad. Publico lo que quiero y tomo decisiones, algo que a lo mejor muchos desean hacer. Quizás suene muy poco para ti o para muchos, pero para mí es el mayor logro que he tenido y lo presumo. — Asentí esperando a que continuara— algunas veces me presto para ser corresponsal, pero eso ya no es mi decisión, es de quien paga. No me gusta, pero es mi trabajo.

Sentí la emoción hasta por los poros de como hablaba de su trabajo, él había cumplido su sueño y lo desarrollaba de la mejor manera. Sabía que Rosalie se había ganado la lotería con él.

—Cuando conocí a Rosalie, pensé que todo acabaría. Yo en ese tiempo estaba todavía aprueba y ella ya tenía un puesto fijo, prácticamente estaba establecida, yo tenía que hacer todo lo que mi jefe me decía sin rechistar. Fue difícil los primeros meses, salía de la ciudad dos o tres veces por semana, quisimos dejarlo, bueno lo intentamos, pero estábamos tan enamorados el uno con el otro, que tuvimos que tomar medidas. Llevamos una relación a distancia, pero lo logramos, hasta hoy en día.

—Tengo bastante tiempo sin saber nada de ella, pero es algo que ella haría.

—Muchas veces me pregunté por qué fue su distanciamiento, lo traté de entender, pero ella ni siquiera lo podía explicar, era como si fuera un secreto para ambas.

Suspiré recordando un poco eso, ninguna de las dos tuvimos culpa, sólo paso. Edward había sido un factor muy grande en aquel distanciamiento. Rosalie me lo recordaba, me hacia darme cuenta que a pesar de que él no estuviera ya conmigo, ella me lo revivía.

—Creo que ahora te podrás dar cuenta por qué fue ¿no? —

—Tenía una idea y se podría decir que me lo has confirmado sin preguntar.

Dejamos que el sonido de los carros y el susurro de las personas nos acompañaran en el trayecto al café, quedaba una cuadra más para llegar cuando pasamos enfrente del restaurante _Manuet_. Volteé hacia el ventanal, me gustaba ver como la gente actuaba despreocupada, como si afuera dejaran sus problemas. Presté atención a los cuadros del fondo, era agradable apreciarlos, después de todo conozco al autor de ellos. Recorrí un poco la vista por el lugar y sonreí, pero me paralicé cuando mis ojos chocaron con alguien muy familiar: _Eleazar. _ Entrecerró un poco los ojos, tratando de ver con claridad y me reí, siempre era lo mismo con él. Levanté la mano y lo saludé desde afuera. Al reconocerme me dedicó una inclinación con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

En esto había quedado mi amistad con él. Comunicación entre señas y pequeños monosílabos cuando nos topábamos en alguna ciudad. Nunca hablamos de él, era algo que acordamos y más Eleazar. Se sentía defraudado de cierta manera, no por mí, sino por las decisiones que él tomó.

—Eleazar Masen, accionista y futuro dueño de Masen Co. — dijo Emmett haciendo que volteara a verlo, perdiendo de vista a Eleazar.

—Sí, bueno sí no es que ya lo es. — contesté mientras cruzábamos la calle.

—Hace mucho que no lo miraba, creo que desde la navidad pasada — dijo tratando de recordar.

—Sí estuvo en Canadá.

Entramos a la cafetería, algunas personas se acercaron a saludarme y otras se tomaron fotos conmigo. La verdad es que me había sentido cómoda, nunca llegaron a molestarme ni mucho menos obstruyó mi vida de una manera en que fuera acosador.

Emmett se había acercado a la caja para pedir nuestros cafés, en lo que yo conversaba con algunas personas.

—Gracias Srita. Dwyer — asentí dando una sonrisa tímida a la señora que había pedido una foto.

Me acerqué a Emmett quien se encontraba al fondo de la cafetería. Traía consigo dos cafés y dos panqueques, junto con una revista.

—Creo que por hoy va hacer todo — dijo cuando me senté — ¿crees que mañana podríamos seguir con la entrevista? la verdad es que todavía tengo cosas que preguntarte pero ya es tarde.

—Claro, si gustas y todavía tienes cosas que hacer, no te detengas por mí que puedo cuidarme sola — mientras daba un sorbo al café.

—De verdad gracias — contesté — necesito hablarle a Rosalie y de paso empezar a trabajar con eso — dijo señalando la grabadora, de la cual ya me había olvidado.

—No te preocupes, cuídate y nos vemos mañana temprano. Te parece… ¿Central Park?

—Sí, Central Park a las diez de la mañana.

Asentí y se acercó a despedirse con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, susurrando un "_cuídate_".

—Es lo que llevo haciendo desde hace tiempo — contesté con una sonrisa.

—Y sí que lo has hecho, ya no eres la misma de antes Bella Swan o mejor dicho Dwyer.

No sabía cómo describir el sentimiento de ese momento, puedo decir que dolió un poco, pero fue más el orgullo y la felicidad de ver que alguien reconocía mi cambio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba media hora caminando. Sólo necesitaba pensar qué es lo que venía después de esta entrevista. Me había dado cuenta que estaba algo sola, por no decir que era una completa ermitaña. Puede que muchos digan que no estoy sola. Que tengo mucha gente alrededor, pero así es como me he llegado a sentir después de todo. Emmett me dejó con la inquietud y al ver a Eleazar me di cuenta que había alejado a más de una persona importante en mi vida. No sólo fueron mis mejores amigas, también perdí a quien en algún momento consideré el amor de mi vida y sobre todo me olvidé de mi familia por completo.

El considerar a Edward el amor de mi vida, no era algo de lo que estaba cien por cierto segura en este momento, puede que hasta un capricho haya sido, pero no, no sentía que fuera así. Creo que sigue siendo difícil de explicar.

"_Te amo, en verdad. Sólo que no quiero que seas la otra, quiero tener algo estable contigo, pero ahorita no puedo, le di otra oportunidad a ella."_

Bufé al recordar ese día… había sido el peor y el mejor, pero aun así el resultado fue el mismo, ellos siguieron juntos.

Observaba como la gente iba y venía por las avenidas, riéndose o hablando por celular. Traté de concentrarme en la música, pero esta como siempre me jugaba malas pasadas y todo volvía a parecer una película,una realmente estúpida y bizarra, pero no había mejor frase para describir este momento.

—_Después de todo nunca hubo una culpa, sólo un corazón roto_— susurré, metiendo más mis manos en la sudadera.

_Flashback _

"_He leído tu mensaje, no había tenido tiempo de revisar mi correo. No puedo contar más de lo que quizás ya debes de saber. Él te lo tuvo que haber dicho –quiero creer-. Las cosas no terminaron como hubiese deseado, llevo dos meses en prácticamente aislamiento de todo. Puedo decir que me ha servido, he hecho cosas nuevas. Salí a conocer la ciudad, me aventuré a aprender cosas que antes no sabía; en especial la cocina. En mis ratos libres estudio y hago tareas o simplemente leo, cuando no hago eso estoy en el trabajo o sino en la escuela, eso se volvió mi rutina. "_

Ya ni siquiera sabía que escribirle, hace tanto que no hablaba con Rosalie. Llegué a creer que me odiaba o simplemente que prefería alejarse de mi vida para no mancharse con el drama en el que me había enrollado.

"_¿Nunca te ha pasado que llega un momento en la vida en que deseas que todo sea correcto? ¿En donde no tengas en ningún momento algo inquebrantable? ¿Que sea necesario fijarte en quien no debes? ¿Que puedas gritar "te amo" como si fuera la cosa más simple pero sin perder el sentimiento y el significado de las cosas? _

_Llegué a perderlo, creo que por mucho tiempo lo hice y prefería mil veces trabajar o estudiar qué pensar en mí. Perdí el entusiasmo sobre lo que era tener una felicidad completa, me conforme con las medias: medio feliz, media enamorada, amor a medias. Todo fue así. Todo fue a medias. _

_No podía decir que era infeliz, porque no lo era. Había aceptado todo como estaba, él con su vida; yo con la mía, mis pasatiempos, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y sobre todo la escuela, traté de pensar en todo de nueva cuenta y dejar a un lado lo mío. Sé que estaba mal, yo lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podías esperar de alguien que estaba en el piso más de una vez? Necesitaba levantarme y para mí era eso, no pensar en lo que me mantenía en el piso._

_Por momentos quiero regresar el tiempo y decir "No, no puedo ir" y ya, pero no fue así. Las cosas crecieron y veme ahora estoy tratando de recuperarme. _

_Una vez a la semana veo a Rigo, me ha ayudado bastante, puedo decir que han sido consultas realmente interesantes, nada común. Tratamos de vernos en lugares públicos o en cosas cotidianas, nunca en un consultorio. _

_Espero llegar a verte o saber de ti en un futuro próximo. "_

_Bella Swan_

Leí más de una vez el correo, tratando de quitarle un poco las cosas sin sentido. Hace dos semanas recibí el correo de Rosalie en donde prácticamente venía:

"_Sólo quiero saber ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguna vez sabré de ti? ¿Puedes dejar de untarte en la mierda y por una vez contestar lo que tu mejor amiga te pregunta?_

_Isabella no es el primer correo que te mando y sé que me odiaras por decir esto, pero tomaré un jodido avión en este instante y así cerciorarme que no has hecho una estupidez y sigas con vida."_

_Bella, por favor contesta__._

_Besos _

_Rosalie_

Me había reído en el momento en que termine de leer el correo. Sé que si ella hubiera visto lo que hice al principio ahorita estuviera sobándome la cabeza, después de haber recibido un buen golpe y un grito.

Sonreí al ver cómo es que a pesar de que ya no estábamos _juntas_ ella todavía se preocupaba por mí.

_Fin flashback_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En ese tiempo las platicas con él se volvieron escasas, sólo un _"Buenos días" "¿Cómo estás?" _ _"Adiós" _ era lo único que empecé a recibir. Me desesperaba que esto pasara, me sentía extraña, era como si de cierta manera se despidiera de mí.

Había pasado noches en donde lloraba de coraje, pensando en lo yo di por él y me reía de forma amarga cuando me daba cuenta de cómo llegaba a pagarme en algunas ocasiones. Puedo decir que hasta ahora me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo es que nunca pude tratarlo mal? ¿Cómo es que siempre fui _ingenua_? Prácticamente sentía como él me utilizaba y me buscaba para quitarse sus insatisfacciones. Fea o no la situación llegué a sentirme usada más de una vez, nunca querida.

Rosalie insistía en que ya lo dejara, que él simplemente buscaba hacerme más daño del que me causaba esta situación, pero no se que pudo más, el amor o la ingenuidad.

Tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta; tantas veces tuve el deseo de poder gritar y sacar la frustración que por mucho me estaba consumiendo, pero nada pasaba, el grito se ahogaba y yo me iba junto con él.

Estaba esperando a que Emmett hiciera la primera pregunta, pero parecía que le paisaje era mejor _– y la verdad es que si –._

— ¿Cómo fue para ti el llevar esto? –dijo, haciendo un gesto con las manos — tu relación a escondidas con él, ¿Por qué eso fue lo que pasó después, no? – asentí sin responder — se que no fue fácil, por todo lo que escribiste, pero estar con él cuando en su pensamiento tenía a otra mujer o después de ese beso, ¿las cosas cambiaron realmente para bien o para mal?

_Realmente las cosas habían cambiado, nuestra relación fue muy confusa en un principio, pero al final de cuentas todo fue para mal._ –pensé—

— Quisiera decir que en un principio todo fue para mal, pero fue todo excepto eso. Después de que desapareciera por dos días justificando que había tenido bastantes tareas pero que él de verdad quería hablar, salimos un par de veces, no tan seguidas pero si salimos. Poco a poco las cosas fueron creciendo y uno que otro beso venía. Por momentos me olvidaba que él tenía una vida aparte, que estaba próximo a casarse. Nunca fue fácil, no me gustaba ser secreto de nadie, pero tuve que sobrellevarlo por mucho tiempo.

Emmett asintió y se levantó de la banca. Se alejó un poco y volteaba hacia los lados, solo se distraía. No tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que quería preguntar. Fruncía el entrecejo más de una vez, pero de sus labios nada salía. Reí un poco por la situación, podría decir que estaba enojado.

— ¿Nunca te ha pasado? — dije espantándolo un poco — arrancar todo, como si fuera un libro. Deshojarlo y quemar cada una de sus hojas. Y no sé – encogiéndome de hombros — quizás sonreír aunque lo último que quieras sea hacer eso – terminé de decir mientras le daba un trago al café — yo quise hacerlo una vez, pero nunca encontré la satisfacción, sólo fue peor.

Siguió sin decir nada, y yo tampoco podía. Disfruté del aire golpeando mi cara y del café calentando mis manos en este momento. Sólo quería esto. Disfrutar mi tiempo y estar con alguien, compartiendo el momento, es lo único que me queda esperar. Compartir con alguien mis momentos y él era la persona indicada.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno Chicas aquí está el capitulo, la verdad es que tuvimos algunos problemas, pero ya salió y quedo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Nos leemos abajo….

Tutzy Cullen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 9

_"...Tu amor: es como una sombra… no siquiera__es tan__ oscura como la noche... pero tampoco es clara como el amanecer..." Tutzy Cullen_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba más de media hora caminando alrededor del Central Park con Emmett. Reíamos de las ocurrencias de los niños. Por momentos sólo me dedicaba a escuchar sus conversaciones con Rosalie por teléfono, mientras me hacía la tonta y le daba entender que ponía atención a cualquier cosa en vez de a su conversación.

Sabía que Emmett quería esconderle un poco a Rosalie que estaba conmigo, no porque no quisiera decirle, sino que él deseaba terminar primero su entrevista y por último dejar los temas familiares.

— _Cariño tengo que dejarte. Estoy en mi receso y ya empezaré de nueva cuenta con la entrevista._

Emmett me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria por si pensaba reírme y eso hizó que mordiera mis labios.

"_Deja de hacer eso, te vas a lastimar"_

Me paré en seco cuando escuché su voz de nuevo. Volteé hacia los lados, pero sabía que era inútil, él no estaba aquí. _No tenía por qué estar aquí. _

"_¿Qué no ves que es tentador para mí?"_

Eran retrospectivas muy claras, tanto que podía decir que lo escuchaba susurrando cerca de mi oído, que al último dejaría un beso en el, haciendo que se formara toda una corriente por mi cuerpo y que me enchinara la piel.

Me recargué un poco en el cerco de un jardín. Dejando que el frio me pegara un poco en el rostro, pasándome mi cabello hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Emmett. Asentí, pero creo ni eso lo convenció. Me tomó del brazo para sentarme en una banca de nueva cuenta.

— En verdad estoy bien, solo un pequeño mareo, nada de cuidado.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño, pero aun así no preguntó nada. Opte por no sentarme y quedarme de pie un rato más.

— ¿Te pasa esto muy seguido?

— No, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no pasaba. Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Escuché como su celular volvió a vibrar. Le indiqué que contestara.

—_Hola _— gruñó— _no, no puedo verte ahorita. No, estoy ocupado. Deberías hablarle a Rosalie ella sabe más que yo de muchas cosas. _—dichó esto colgó.

No me dio por preguntar de quién se trataba, no era de mi incumbencia pero aun así tenía esa espinita de la duda. Su rostro pedía disculpa y sólo lo ignore. No tenía porque pedirme perdón. Todos nos pasa alguna vez eso, tener llamadas sorpresivas.

— ¿Rosalie está bien? — pregunté tratando de romper el silencio.

— Si — contestó sonriendo — sólo que dice que no le gusta que le esconda nada, pero sabe que a veces no puedo decir nada por mi trabajo.

Me reí de eso. La verdad es que lo comprendía. Era como prácticamente le pasaba al escritor. No podía decir casi nada de sus obras, porque muchas veces se salaban o simplemente todavía no era tiempo de sacarlas a la luz.

— Aparte si le digo que estoy contigo, me va a reclamar por qué no la traje.

— Entiendo.

— Yo no, bueno trato en verdad. Sólo que todavía quiero entender cómo es que una amistad como la suya se perdió.

"_Yo también me lo pregunto muchas veces" _— pensé.

—Tengo tiempo pensando en ello y la verdad es que nunca he encontrado algo concreto. Siempre son escusas o sólo tonterías, pero no fue tanto porque no nos quisiéramos, fue un común acuerdo.

— Exactamente ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que ella se enterara? ― suspiré y negué ― Rosalie todavía te extraña, de hecho existen momentos en donde se sienta y se pone a recordar o a leer — _me sorprendí, Rosalie odiaba leer_ — si, créeme; también me sorprendí cuando empezó a tomar ese habito, pero es algo normal, bueno así lo veo yo. Es su forma de acordarse de ti. A veces despotrica diciendo "¿_cómo es posible que te gusten todas estas mierdas de literatura?"_, sabiendo que puedes encontrar algo mejor que _Romeo y Julieta _u _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, los ha leído todos pero siempre termina diciendo algo así.

No hice más que reírme. No podía imaginar a Rosalie llorando con _Romeo y Julieta _o suspirando con _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

— Es por eso que nunca debes de decir nunca— dije entre risas.

Emmett también compartió ese momento, tratamos de calmarnos un poco hasta que me di cuenta de como habían cambiado las cosas con todos.

— En verdad me sorprende escuchar esto, pero me alegro de haber hecho algo bueno para ella. — dije sintiéndome orgullosa.

Sabía que Emmett esperaba que siguiera con algo más, sobre todo con lo que me había preguntado. No tenía exactamente un guion aprendido para cuando alguien me preguntara esto, ni mucho menos lo había imaginado.

—Recuerdo que estaba afuera de mi habitación. Era un balcón que daba directamente a la ciudad. Podía observar a la gente pasar, escuchar los típicos sonidos de una ciudad en donde nunca se duerme, el sonido del carro, el derrape de las llantas, las sirenas tanto de ambulancias como de patrullas. Todo, exactamente como debe de ser real, sin secretos y sin nada que esconder, simplemente a la luz de la ciudad. — y si, muchas veces añoré ver la ciudad de esa manera. Poder caminar por las calles a esa hora y no _verla_ desde ese sillón.

—Estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá que había comprado en una rebaja. Era muy cómodo, por momentos lo extraño. Siempre he dicho "_si ese sillón hablara"_. Quizás, hasta puedes preguntarte _¿qué es lo que estaba pensando en ese momento?_ pero ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo. Puede que estuviera pensando en todo lo que hice mal o en qué dirección estaba llevando mi vida. Aunque no era necesario, yo no llevaba ningún rumbo, sólo estaba viviendo, estaba tratando de disfrutar mi vida. Muy erróneamente puede ser, pero lo hacía.

—Esa noche lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía como se desgarraba el alma, como se rompía todo dentro de mí — abracé mi cuerpo por instinto — era como si quisieras poner las manos y tomar en ellas el agua que se desperdicia de un grifo, pero sabes que es imposible. Todo lo que sentía era exactamente igual a eso. Quería detener todo con mis manos, juntarlo y poder decir "_en cualquier momento podre pegarlo" _ o _"simplemente puedo tenerlo aquí un momento más" _fue difícil – dije tratando de sonreír, Él no estuvo cuando esto paso, creo que ni siquiera yo quería que él estuviera ahí.

—Esa vez, sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que habíamos tenido tuvimos relaciones. Todavía recuerdo que nunca se habían preocupado tanto por mí en un acto así. Cada caricia, el movimiento de sus manos por mi cuerpo, las sonrisas tontas y las pequeñas bromas picaras que sacábamos a colación. Los besos furtivos y las caricias de ellos por mi rostro. Los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos, éramos exactamente uno — dije riéndome un poco con amargura — Me sentía parte de él, por no decir que era de él. — "_me entregaba y muchas veces ni siquiera él lo llego a notar."_

—Después de ese tiempo creo que él ni siquiera se acordaba, ya que, si lo hablamos fue todo un día, pero después, paso como si sólo hubiera sido un revolcón. Todo se volvió más carnal. Tuvimos relaciones en cualquier momento, buscábamos cualquier excusa para estar juntos, pero siempre había algo que no me dejaba, algo que me carcomía cuando me daba cuenta de la realidad. _Su celular_ siempre era parte de ello. Hubo momentos en donde tuvimos relaciones y cuando terminábamos él ya estaba mandando un mensaje o ya estaba hablando con Elena. Más de una vez me hizo sentirme como una _mujer que sólo da placer, que lo disfruta, pero que sólo sirvió para quitar las ganas._

—Otras veces, era como si ella no existiera. Pasó a ser un segundo plano en nuestras vidas y yo fui el primero, pero sigo sin entender cómo es que llegamos a todo esto. Como es que deje que las cosas se escaparan de mis manos — _simplemente fui ingenua, estaba enamorada en verdad y lo quería, eso es exactamente lo que pasaba. _

_Necesidad o ingenuidad, simplemente no lo sé… no lo sé. _

—Esa misma noche comprobé que tenía que terminar con todo. Que ni siquiera su amistad podría tener. Que tenía que quitar todo de raíz, como si fuera un roble con las raíces extremadamente grandes y bien enterradas. Tenía que desaparecer aquello que me hacía daño y no, no nada más a mí, también a una persona más que era Elena.

Fue realmente épico la primera vez que rompimos.

_Flashback_

Esperaba a que Edward saliera de clase, quedamos en vernos en el área de la cafetería a lado de la cancha de futbol. Estaba nerviosa, ayer por la noche pasé dando vueltas en la cama. Los ojos los traía hinchados creo que ni siquiera podía cerrarlos o mejor dicho ni siquiera podía dejar que el sol los tocara. Todo se complicó. _Elena _se había enterado de nosotros por un correo.

Edward me había hablando por teléfono a mitad de la noche asustado y enojado. Elena reviso su cuenta y leyó los últimos correos que le mande. Prácticamente estaba todo, toda nuestra relación.

Me senté en la primera banca que encontré, casi al final del jardín. No quería dar un espectáculo. Me sentía cansada, sin ánimos de absolutamente nada. Mi estomago estaba revuelto y mi cuerpo tembloroso por ocasiones.

Trataba de encontrar una manera de poder solucionar todo esto sin que él o yo tuviéramos que salir más lastimados, pero sabía que ni con un _perdón _o un _lo siento_ podíamos solucionar lo que habíamos marcado.

Su voz se escuchó a lo lejos, venía hablando por teléfono. Parecía destruido, sus rasgos eran de arrepentimiento, desesperación, tristeza. Sabía que había llorado, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—_Por favor, déjame explicarme _—dijo, pasando su mano por su pelo ya desordenado. Volteó a verme pero ni siquiera hice nada para levantarme, creo que ninguno de los dos hizo el esfuerzo por acercarse. — _Podemos arreglar esto, en verdad podemos hacerlo. Dame una oportunidad, déjame arreglar las cosas. _—Sentí como mi corazón se oprimió al escuchar eso. Era en esos momentos en donde quisiera poder ser ella. Que fuera a mí a la que le pidiera una oportunidad — _Te amo, quiero estar contigo _—pasé mis manos por mi estomago, tratando de abrazarme—_ Dame una oportunidad, pero si quieres tiempo será hasta que tú decidas, pero no me dejes._

Ya no podía escucharlo, era mucho. Me dolía. No podía decirle que me había enamorado, en eso habíamos quedado. No podía decirle que me había confundido y que lo quería conmigo, simplemente no podía gritarle al mundo que fue mío y al mismo tiempo nunca lo fue.

—_Está bien, hablamos luego. Te amo y por favor, piensa las cosas. Todavía podemos rescatar esto _— suspiró pesadamente y aventó el teléfono a la mesa, mientras yo apretaba más mis puños, arrugando la carta, como si estuviera sosteniéndome de ella, aun cuando mis brazos estaban casi alrededor de mi. Traté de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Edward volteó a verme y me quedé enganchada a su mirada, que en este momento sólo era frialdad. Era definitivo esto iba a terminar de la _peor_ manera. Daba gracias a que traía lentes oscuros y no podía mirarme los ojos.

Quería hablarle, buscando las palabras correctas, pero nada. Era frustrante. Pasaban los minutos y estábamos igual, ninguno decía ni un _hola_. Teníamos que decir _adiós. _Tomé aire y me atraganté con él, cuando habló.

― Perdón ― dijo él ― en verdad nunca pensé que esto pasara, pero… — suspiré al escuchar su _perdón_ era lo último que quería escuchar, yo también tuve culpa.

―Sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

― ¿Sabes que tenemos que terminar, verdad?

Asentí. _¡Claro que lo sabía!_ Entendía claramente que esto tenía que parar. Ya habíamos pasado por mucho. Como, algunas veces tenía que callarme delante de ella cuando contestaba el teléfono. Otras veces me tocaba escuchar sus conversaciones o peleas.

―Perdón por todo lo que… — quería gritarle basta por los "_perdón"._

―Los dos somos culpables ― contesté― creo que de cierta manera quisiera hablar con ella, pero ni siquiera sé que decirle.

―No, no sería una solución.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero sólo se limpiaba el rostro o se pasaba la mano por su cabello de forma desesperada.

― ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo esta ella? ― sí, era estúpido preguntarlo.

―Está decepcionada de mí, dice que si quiero libertad que me la da, que ella tiene con quien casarse, ya sabes con Javier.

Sabía que su familia no aceptaba mucho a Edward por estar acá y mucho menos que estuviera estudiando arte, pero las cosas entre ellos siempre fueron así.

― ¿Ni siquiera una oportunidad te dará?

― ¿Por qué tendría que dármela? ― preguntó enojado.

― Por todo lo que le has soportado, por todas las veces en que ella llegaba borracha a casa. Por aquella vez en que la descubriste teniendo relaciones con aquel chico del bar. Por aquella vez en que prefirió mil veces drogarse y dejarte a ti pasando por el dolor de la perdida de tu abuelo. Por herirte cada estúpida vez que quería y que cuando truena los dedos regresabas como un perro faldero. Por eso. Sé que no estuvo bien, para nada bien esto, pero creo de cierta manera que si le has perdonado más de una cosa, ¿por qué a ti no puede darte una oportunidad?

Edward se me quedaba viendo. Parecía incrédulo por lo que decía pero era verdad. Su relación siempre se basó así. Entre cucharadas de sus propias medicinas. Llegué a pensar en algún momento que el amor era cosa de juego, que era más la costumbre a no estar solos, pero cuando él me comentó de Javier, me di cuenta que esta relación era más disfuncional, que una familia planeada.

Deshice mi propio abrazo y coloqué la carta enfrente de él. Se sorprendió al verla, pero aun así no hizo nada por moverse.

―Haz lo que quieras con ella.

― No puedo tirarla ― dije ― se que no la tengo que tener por todo lo que tiene escrito…

― Cada palabra es verdad ― gruñó.

― Simplemente no puedo tenerla — chillé.

Bufó y metió la mano a su pantalón para sacar el encendedor. Tan fácil como eso, convertir todo en cenizas.

―Toma.

No era esa la intención de esta carta, en realidad solo quería que él la tuviera. Insistió en que tomara el encendedor. Alargué la mano, con cuidado tratando de no tocarlo, que simplemente el dejara el encendedor en la mano. Tomó mi mano con su mano izquierda y con la otra pusó el encendedor en mano, formándola en un nudo.

Acomodé el encendedor para poderlo prender, pero no dejaba de temblar. La flama se apagaba antes de prender el papel. Lo oía desesperarse, ¿pero que quería que hiciera? si era yo la que estaba volviendo a hacer las cosas. Buscando una solución a esto para que él pudiera estar bien. Para que su relación con Elena volviera a ser fuerte.

―Dame eso ― gruñó al arrebatarme la carta y al primer chasquido del encendedor la prendió. Las pequeñas llamaradas consumían poco a poco el papel. Miraba como las palabras desaparecían a su paso y no solo eso, también las esperanzas y un amor ficticio. Uno que quizás pudo volverse realidad.

―Ella debe ser tu prioridad — dije haciendo que despertara un poco — tienes que tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, esto que pasó no tiene por qué tener importancia. ― dije tratando que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

―Tú también importas ― gruñó.

―No, Edward —no importaba y lo notaba. ¿Por qué mentía? ¿Por qué, Por qué lo hacía?, cuando hace un momento le escuché decir que la amaba— en este momento tus prioridades son otras, no yo ― dije sin quitar la vista de la carta, que poco a poco ya perdía fuerza, que sabía que en cualquier segundo acabaría.

Me levanté con cuidado tomando mi bolso y mandándole un mensaje a Rosalie, avisándole que ya me iría a casa.

―Sabes que tenemos que estar alejados ¿verdad? — me quedé quieta viéndolo.

Lo sabía, eso era lo que más dolía. Alejarme de alguien que me hizo feliz. Hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y sonreír cuando no tengo por qué hacerlo.

―Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo.

―Gracias por todo ― dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, pero aun así nunca me moví. Ni siquiera levanté los brazos, se acerco a mi oído para susurrar solamente — Perdóname, por favor, pero va a ser lo mejor —apreté los dientes, no quería llorar, no enfrente de él, pero lo hice y me abracé a lo que por un momento había sido mío, y al mismo tiempo queriendo reír por la ironía, ya que esta vez fue su hombro en donde lloré.

_Fin flashback_

Y esa fue la primera vez que escuché la palabra _gracias_ y se volvió la más odiada para mí.

― ¿Quién es Javier? ― preguntó Emmett, asustándome un poco haciendo que volviera a mi realidad en segundos.

―Javier era el doctor de cabecera de la familia de Elena y le pidió matrimonio más de una vez, pero ella lo rechazó al estar comprometida con Edward, pero ella nunca quitó esa oportunidad de su mente. – expliqué a Emmett.

—Pero, aun así nunca respondiste mi pregunta ¿Cómo fue que se enteró Rosalie? ¿Por qué se fue?

Me giré, dejando la vista en el lago de enfrente. Un buen ejemplo de un reflejo de lo que había sido esa noche, _un mar de lagrimas. _

―Rosalie se enteró después de cuatro días, creo que deje de ser silenciosa después de la tercera noche.

_Flashblack_

_Nunca había razonado tanto esta situación. Por momentos sentía que la sangre me hervía que iba a explotar y rompería cualquier cosa insignificante a mi lado, pero al momento de tomarla en mis manos, simplemente no podía y la dejaba y por si sola se rompía. Convirtiéndose poco a poco en pedazos. _

_Se creaba toda una historia en mi mente, recordaba todo y a la vez nada, pero ¿eso es lo que había sido esto, no? nada. Tenía tanto coraje y al mismo tiempo tanta tristeza. Era incrédulo pensar que de nueva cuenta volvió a pasar, que volví a caer en eso, que dejé que me engatusara de nuevo, que me llevara de nueva cuenta a su cama, que me envolviera en sus brazos, que dejé que me susurrará unos cuantos te amo banales cuando se introducía en mi, que simplemente caí en las redes y fui su presa otra vez. _

_No podía creer que volvía a caer, hasta que estaba aquí, en medio de la regadera enjabonando mi cuerpo, después de aquella sesión en donde había jurado tiempo atrás que no dejaría que volviera a tocarme, pero caí de nueva cuenta…_

Desperté sollozando empecé a gritar, era demasiado, había quedado tan marcado en mi cuerpo, en mi mente. Me levanté por impulso y desesperación y abrí la llave de la regadera, no esperé a que el agua se calentara. Quería quitar todo esto de mí de una vez, quería dejarlo fuera de mí. Había sido tan real, tan jodidamente real.

Escuché a Rosalie fuera de mi habitación gritando, pero no podía entender que decía, el agua perturbaba mis oídos, los volvía sordos y mi mente estaba fuera de aquí. Esta había sido la cuarta vez que me levantaba así, las primeras tres veces pude esconderlo, pero esta vez ya no, ya no podía.

―Cariño abre la puerta por favor ― los golpes eran más prominentes.

―Vete a dormir ― susurré ― déjame sola.

―No puedo hacerlo, ya no. ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta que pasaba? ― dijo atrás de la puerta ― ¿pensabas que no escuchaba tus sollozos que eran ahogados por el agua?¿que no estaba al pendiente de ti? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Negué mordiendo mi labio, _¿Qué me había pasado?_... ni yo lo sabía.

Me levanté con cuidado y cerré la llave. Salí y le abrí. Rosalie miraba con horror el cómo estaba ― _hasta yo lo haría _―quise sonreír, pero sentí como la mueca se formó en mi rostro.

Ninguna decía nada. Seguía llorando silenciosamente, ya no podía callarle esto había sido mucho.

Me abalancé sobre contra ella, abrazándola. No me importó mojarla en ese momento o que sintiera frio. Lloré como nunca, grité y por momentos gritaba el nombre de él. Rosalie simplemente me apretaba y me decía que todo iba estar bien. Que todo había pasado.

Claro que nada había pasado, al contrario estaba por empezar, estaba por comenzar toda una guerra para mí. Una en donde quizás hasta iba a perder. Una donde me perdería antes de llegar a ese bosque encantado, donde ni siquiera podía encontrar un mapa con facilidad. Donde la claridad del día se perdería y la noche sería eterna, una donde nunca despertaría de nada, que por días lloraría por una mano amiga, una donde los sollozos iban hacer lo único que se escuchara por ese bosque opacando los cantos del búho.

Todo cambiaría partir de ahí, ya nada iba hacer igual…

―Perdón, perdóname por nunca decirte que paso, por esconderte esto. Tenía miedo, miedo a que dejaras de hablarme, a quedarme sola. Ya no puedo decir sobre la decepción cuando fue lo primero que hice. ¿Te das cuenta?

Rosalie solo escuchaba, no decía nada y apretaba más mi cuerpo. La había necesitado tanto este tiempo. Casi seis meses escondiéndome, guardando el secreto. Callándome cuando tenía que haber hablado.

―Cariño, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón. No tienes por qué hacerlo ― susurraba en mi pelo ― me hubiera encantado estar ahí para ti, escucharte reír, verte sonreír, que me contaras cada una de las cosas que hicieron, pero aun así no iba a estar de acuerdo. Sé que fuiste feliz a lado de él, lo notaba. Nunca me dijeron nada pero, lo sospeché, desde la primera vez que él se quedó a dormir aquí para hacerte compañía el día que me fui al congreso. Sabía que pasaba algo, su amabilidad, sus cambios de humor, todo mi niña, todo. A ti. Sonreías, hacías bromas siempre estabas sacando algo nuevo en ti. Tus pinturas. Todo en ti cambio cuando apareció él.

Me separé un poco para verla y ella también lloraba. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella no tenía por qué llorar, ella no tenía que hacerlo.

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué dejaste que llegara demasiado lejos esta situación. No entiendo por qué. Eres inteligente, demasiado para ser exactas.

―Ni siquiera yo lo sé ― contesté aun con la voz rasposa ― las cosas se salieron de las manos, dejé que llegara demasiado lejos, pude haberlo parado, pero no pude o mejor dicho no quise.

― ¿Te enamoraste? ― preguntó

― Si y no debí haberlo hecho ― carraspeé tratando de aclarar la voz ― pero en el _corazón no se manda._

_Fin Flashback_

_Ironía o no, yo también había utilizado sus frases. _

―Las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Me aislé por no decir que me volví un poco ermitaña. Rosalie por momentos me lo recordaba. Al verla a ella tomar actitudes que él hacia o palabras que sin pensarla me hacían recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos. ― _todavía sentía ese remordimiento. No tenía que haber actuado así._

Frote mis manos para darme un poco de calor, mientras Emmett fruncía el ceño.

― Tuve varios enfrentamientos con ella por eso. Traté de no pasar mucho tiempo con ella por lo mismo. La alejé poco a poco, hasta que quedó esto. Una soledad no tan mala, pero aun así nunca podría ser perfecta. Cuando decidí cambiar y hacer las cosas _bien_. Ella ya había tomado su decisión de salirse del departamento, una compañera de su clase, necesitaba con quien compartir gastos, aparte de que quedaban más cerca de su trabajo y escuela. Obviamente las dos sabíamos que no era particularmente eso, ella no quería herirme con recordármelo, al contrario quería ayudarme, pero fue todo lo contrario. Sé que tuve culpa y una muy grande, pero no pude controlar nada, ni siquiera a mi misma en ese tiempo.

Emmett apretaba su mandíbula y entendía que se molestara. Yo lo hacía cada vez que me acordaba como fue verla acomodar sus cosas en diferentes cajas, hacer la maleta y verla partir, teniendo solamente un abrazo, un beso y un cuídate junto con las llaves de la casa.

―Y así fue como perdí a la que considere una hermana para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, también quiero agradecer a mi nueva beta Ana… tengo a dos maravillosas Betas que me están ayudando y que hacen su mayor esfuerzo. Un aplauso para ellas Tamm & Ana …

En verdad chicas, vivimos una semana muy loca, pero ya salió el capitulo.

Espero que de verdad les guste…

Nos seguimos leyendo : D

¿Reviews?

Pd: ¿De quién fue la llamada?… aunque creo que está de más ¿verdad?

Besos y Abrazos…

Tutzy Cullen

11 días…. ¡Amanecer!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

"_A veces es mejor llorar en papel que sentir en la piel"_

_Tutzy Cullen_

"_Sientes que tu cuerpo con el mío, sientes aquella fuerza" _― me estremecí.

Termine de guardar mi último pincel y observaba recargada en el mueble aquella pintura. Suspire al dándome cuenta que lo había vuelto hacer: sus ojos seguían en alguna parte de esa pintura.

Llevaba días con la sensación de volver a pintar, pero no tenía absolutamente nada de mi material. Esa misma noche hice que Cesar consiguiera algunas cosas para poder empezar.

"_Nada de lo que llegues a escuchar es verdad, sabes que te amo"_ cerré los ojos y trate de borrar su voz, no sabía porque estaba pasando de nuevo y cada vez era constantes.

Seguía escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas del apartamento, los truenos retumbando en el cuarto y los rayos iluminaban el lugar.

"_Llueve afuera, pasó el tiempo y me acuerdo de ti, de esos días increíbles, de tú amor irrepetible"._

Termine tarareando la canción. La había conocido en un viaje que hice a España. Cesar se burlaba y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba _"¿Cómo había nacido el gusto por la canción? Cuando ni siquiera sabía el significado." _ Ni yo podía explicarlo, pero cuando pude entender toda su letra fue felicidad y al mismo tiempo nostalgia. Le encontré un sentido con mi vida.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, saliendo un poco del recuerdo.

Voltee hacia el pequeño escritorio que tenía en la habitación, tratando de descifrar quien podía llamar o mandar un mensaje. No sentí la necesidad de acercarme y fijarme quien había llamado.

"_Recuerda la felicidad no es siempre una persona, también es uno mismo" _

A Emmett le había contado el tiempo de cuando _"rompimos" _por darle un nombre. Recordé más de una las veces que jurabas _"amor" _por un cuerpo ajeno, el cual nunca fue el mío… cuando al final terminabas en mi cama. Caótico _¿no?, _pero siempre fue así.

Los relámpagos seguían siendo parte de la banda sonora de aquella noche junto con _Frio. _

Todo se escuchaba como las veces en que dejas caer copa por copa oyendo como los pedazos se esparcen. _Tenía que dejar de comparar cada cosa con mi pasado, tenía que dejarlo a él atrás. _

Camine hacía el baño. Ocupaba una ducha, cuando volvió a vibrar. Estire la mano tomándolo, mientras seguía caminando al baño.

"_Te veías hermosa el día de hoy" _

Deje el celular enfrente de mí, temblaba al verlo.

_Esto tenía que ser una broma. _

Salí del baño tomando mi suéter y la llave del cuarto. Me pare, dudando en tomar el celular, pero sabía si no tomaba el celular Cesar podría buscarme. Necesitaba salir de aquí y hacer algo, pensar en otras cosas.

Llegue al lobby, tome el paraguas de la puerta y camine en dirección a un café restaurante, lo primero que estuviera cerca.

Me estaba volviendo loca, no quería que él estuviera aquí.

Suspire pesadamente. _A lo mejor fue coincidencia el que me haya visto o simplemente… simplemente tiene que ser un error._ Perdí la vista en algunos locales, miraba a la gente pasar a un lado de mí, como si eta lluvia fuera cosa de todos los días.

Sonreí con nostalgia, hace tanto que me había ido de aquí que no me había percatado que era normal que la gente saliera en plena lluvia, que la vida siguiera como comúnmente es.

El celular seguía vibrando.

Cada vez que lo sentía, volteaba por inercia a los lados, verificando que él no estuviera aquí. Sé que no actuaba con maldad, lo sabía… él no era así.

Disculpe — dijo alguien que había golpeado mi hombro

No hay problema — conteste sin voltear

Me metí la mano a la sudadera cuando este empezó a sonar. _Tenía que pasar en algún momento. _

Cerré los ojos y conteste.

¿Mande? — fue más una pregunta. Trate que mi voz sonara segura. Me puse en medio de dos tiendas.

¿Isabella? — cuando escuche la voz de Emmett y sentí como la sangre regresaba al cuerpo. — Bella ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas bien?

Yo — tome aire — ¿Qué pasa? Si estoy bien — _no, no lo estoy. Me acabas de pegar un susto de muerte. _

¿Segura? Te escucho rara —

Está todo bien, en verdad

Bueno, te creeré

Sonreí. Sabía que no era por una victoria, pero ya no me estaría preguntando en un rato que es lo que tenía.

Te llamaba para ver si querías ir a cenar, pero por lo visto no estás disponible…

¡No! — grite, llamando la atención de quienes iban pasando — perdón, ando aquí cerca de "Pasta Factory" si quieres alcanzarme.

Claro — dijo — aunque, ¿no te molesta si llevo a un amigo? Acaba de llegar a la ciudad y se quedara aquí y…

No, no te preocupes. Está bien.

Bella, si quieres podem…o mira. El se puede quedar aquí y… auch — me reí, al escuchar el golpes

No hay problema, me vendría bien conocer gente Emmett… así que en ¿veinte minutos?

En menos tiempo, ya vamos saliendo. Nos vemos

No.. — y me colgó

Sonreí y volví a guardar el celular. Ahora tendría que caminar diez minutos más. No por lo lejos, sino porque hoy parece que hay más gente que carros.

¡Te juro! Estábamos en medio de una huelga de estudiantes. Jasper salió corriendo, por que las chicas empezaron a empujarlo, pero la palabra correcta es: manosearlo. No sabía por qué no salía de ahí, hasta que comprendí que él deseaba ser tocado. — llevábamos media hora platicando y comiendo, ninguno dejábamos de reír. Jasper estaba cada vez más rojo, por culpa de Emmett quien sacaba sus _trapitos _ de cada trabajo que hacían.

Y sigues jodiendo con lo mismo — gruño, quien se mordía la mejilla para no reírse.

Tienes que admitir que es divertido — comente, haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada.

¡Oh no! ¿Tú también? — dramatizo.

Jasper llevaba poco trabajando como reportero, en ocasiones le tocaba hacer de camarógrafo cuando Emmett salía hacer un trabajo por fuera. Tenían una amistad muy linda, tanto así que podría jurar que se conocen de toda la vida.

Bella tu celular esta vibrando — dijo Jasper, señalando el celular.

Parece que sí, es un mensaje — conteste sin importancia — si es urgente llamaran.

Sonrió.

Jasper tiene una mirada que te atrapa, parecía como si él tuviera la misma sensación que tu. Su tranquilidad se contagiaba y cuando sonreía no podías negarle una igual. Era alto. Si pusiera a Emmett, Edward y Jasper juntos el tendría que estar en medio de los dos.

Sus ojos son azules, iban muy bien con su piel. Palido no era, pero las pecas en su rostro se notaban un poco, lo cual hacía que luciera adorable. Su pelo ondulado, café castaño, parecía como si se hubiera secado la cabeza con una almohada.

Ahora entendía porque las chicas que pasaban a lado de él o enfrente de él suspiraban o coqueteaban.

Simplemente es atractivo.

¿Cómo les ha ido en la entrevista? — pregunto sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja.

Bien, todo ha marchado bien. Mañana es el último día — dijo Emmett sin apartar la vista de su plato.

Me sorprendí. Él no me había dicho que mañana era el último día.

Pues todo ha ido muy bien, solo que no sabía que mañana era el último día — mi voz sonó un poco arista.

Lo siento, no te comente nada porque mi jefe me hablo y me engrane mucho en eso que perdí la noción del tiempo. Es por eso que ha venido Jasper — dijo señalándolo — pero no te preocupes. La entrevista tardara un poco y si existe alguna duda o inconveniente ¿te puedo volver a preguntar, verdad? — asentí

Sabes que sí.

Ninguno volvimos a decir nada. Emmett siguió comiendo, mientras Jasper jugaba un poco con su celular y yo seguí con la vista en el mío.

No había vuelto a vibrar, pero sabía que no tardaría.

Y si… no volvió a tardar en vibrar…

_Dos semanas después de la reunión._

Nunca me había sentido como la mierda… creo que rara vez llego a ese clímax. Son raras las ocasiones en donde me siento a divagar y que me ponga a pensar en cosas del pasado. Quizás pueda soñar y replantear la solución a mis errores o algo así, pero nada sucede después de eso — resople — entra la frustración al darme cuenta que pude haber parado tantas cosas. Unas que al menos no debieron haber pasado, pero otras que de verdad tuve que vivirlas para entender la razón por la que llegaron a mí.

Fue tan distinto el vivir esta experiencia, tan efímero cuando menos lo piensas, pero sobre todo tan hermoso cuando le encuentras lo romántico a la situación — _si es que existe._

Estaba caminando directo al hotel junto con Jasper. Habíamos tenido diferentes _citas. Me gustaba,_ pero no podía decir que me estaba enamorando, no podía ser así.

En este tiempo llegue a la conclusión que existen personas que pasan por nuestra vida, te dejan huellas y unas con el paso del tiempo se van desvaneciendo y otras simplemente con barrer ya no están.

Deja de pensar en tonterías — escuche a Jasper mientras cruzábamos la calle.s

Lo siento— conteste sonrojándome

Llevábamos dos semanas saliendo desde que él llego aquí. Emmett estuvo en algunos encuentros, pero siempre buscaba algo para no hacerlo, en otras simplemente preferíamos salir solos.

Era bastante cómodo, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de que me siguiera sintiendo observada o que imaginara que mi celular vibraba más de una vez. Solo era eso sensaciones que yo misma me producía, pero daban un poco de miedo. Edward ya no había llamado, ni siquiera un mensaje. Era como si a la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Aunque eso era imposible.

Jasper se volvió un excelente compañero siempre teníamos una conversación y hasta de lo que en algún momento pensábamos que no existía. Desde gritos cuando no podíamos quedar de acuerdo en algo hasta risas cuando nos dábamos cuenta que era realmente absurda la situación.

― ¿Segura de que todo está bien?― tomándome de la mano, haciendo que parara.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba otra vez callada y con las manos hechas puño. Trate de sonreír, pero de verdad no estaba bien, no desde hace años y era la primera vez que me preguntaban si de verdad lo estaba.

Pero _¿qué tan fácil o difícil se le puede mentir a un amigo?_

Sabía que él lo hacía de buena manera, que quizás no conoce o no conocerá mi historia, pero _¿tanto se notaba mi preocupación? _

―Todo bien, no te preocupes.

Atrapo el mechón de mi pelo y lo hizo a un lado. _¿Por qué tenía que ser él así? ¿Porque no solamente se volvía un tanto ogro o quizás no tan lindo, que fuera frio y así no me sentiría intimidada? ¿Porque tenía que ser tan perfecto cuando no deseaba que lo fuera? ¿Por qué se estaba volviendo un amor salvavidas?_ _cuando lo único que necesitaba era que solo me apoyara._

―Solo quiero llegar al departamento, necesito hacer mis maletas ― era el pretexto más burdo

―Sabes que con eso no me convences, llevas días así ― _mierda _― no dejas de ver el celular cada cinco minutos, te muerdes las uñas, suspiras sin control. Por momentos volteas a todos lados y respiras cuando te das cuenta que todo está bien.

―Yo… lo siento en verdad. Es solo que… ― no sabía si contarle o no, estaba en un momento en donde ni siquiera sabía que es lo haría si llegara a topármelo. Necesitaba sentirme protegida ―Cariño, no pasa nada… ― dije tratando de cambiar un poco el tema

― Si, si pasan y muchas cosas, es solo que no creo que sea el lugar adecuado ¿verdad? – él cuestiono

―Nunca habrá un lugar exacto en donde contar las cosas, quizás existan momentos, pero duda mucho sobre los lugares… ― conteste.

Asentí y me di cuenta que necesitaba cerrar ciclos y uno de ellos era este, que por más que quisiera alejarme de lo que me hacía daño tenía que enfrentarlo después de tanto tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tengo perdón de Dios ni de Ustedes… así que les dejo el cap

Las quiero mucho y comprendo si siguen molestas conmigo

Una disculpa por la ortografía mi Beta esta en momento en que su carrera es primero, así que estaré actualizando sin su ayuda por estos momentos.

Tuzty Cullen


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"…_Por que por más que uno decida esconderse de aquel demonio, el siempre te encuentra…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Nunca te ha pasado que deseas por un momento que tu vida se convierta como Joel Barish Qué tuvieras que pasar por un proceso donde te puedan borrar lo que no deseas recordar y cuando mires a _esa_ persona en la calle solo lo mires como un extraño, sin tener la sensación de incomodidad… _yo desearía pasar por eso. _

Han sido un poco raras las situaciones que he estado viviendo durante estas semanas…

Primero: Jasper se volvió en alguien inseparable.

Segundo: Emmett ya no está en la ciudad, pero habla cada vez que puede.

Tercero: Edward… no he tenido señales de él. Mi celular sigue intacto, no ha vuelto a sonar y tampoco sé si tengo que tomarlo en cuenta o dejarlo pasar.

Regresamos a Chicago después de una semana. Jasper tenía que arreglar unas cosas en Nueva York todavía, hasta que le indicaron que tenía que venir con Emmett para un trabajo y le ofrecí quedarse en casa. Acepto dudosamente, pero termino aceptando. Le di los pro y contras de estar en una ciudad donde él no conoce a nadie, sobre todo porque iba a tener que trasladarse siempre en taxi, cuando le podría prestar alguno de mis carros, pero tenía siempre una excusa y quizás yo era una cobarde, porque no quería estar sola.

¡Bella! — grito Jasper entrando a casa — adivina ¿a quién entrevistaré esta semana?

¡No tengo la menor idea! — grite desde la cocina, mientras preparaba crepas

Que rico huele — dijo al entrar — ¿A que sabrá…? — tratando de meter los dedos a la mezcla.

Ni se te ocurra meter el dedo a la mezcla — lo regañe, mientras él reía

Está bien mujer — dijo mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en la frente.

Y bien ¿Quién será la próxima víctima?

Es pintor. Aunque se retiro hace un año o dos, pero va hacer su cumpleaños. Así que sus papás realizarán una fiesta y decidieron poner sus pinturas en subasta.

Oh… pero ¿eso no sería como si estuviera marcando como un inicio de nuevo? — pregunte mientras servía las crepas

Lo mismo pensé — mientras le daba un mordisco a la crepa — pero Emmett dice — enarque una ceja cuando iba empezar hablar con la comida en la boca — Lo siento — susurro, le pase un vaso con leche — Emmett dice que solo vamos a cumplir con lo que nos dijeron, que antes de la entrevista a él le darán todo el material. — termino y siguió comiendo.

Vaya, pues entonces si es bastante emocionante… —

Pues quizás suene tonto, pero si. El fue amigo de la novia de Emmett, aunque este no anda muy contento, pero en fin.

Iba a responder, cuando supe a quién se refería. Trate de estar tranquila.

Me levante, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí a mi habitación.

Las emociones recorrían mi cuerpo. Sentía que en cualquier momento todo caería o en este caso yo sería la que caería.

Tome mi mp3 empezó "_You could be happy"_. Me senté cerca de la ventana, dándome cuenta como la gente disfrutaba de su vida aquí.

_De verdad amor, te ame más de lo que quisiera imaginar y hubiera deseado sentir._

Sentí una lagrima bajar por la mejilla y fue el inicio de otra tarde de lagrimas, de las que estaba empezando a costumbrarme. Guarde muchas cosas, que pensaba que nunca acabarían por salir. No podría detenerlas por más que quisiera.

Sentí como unos brazos me enrollaron el cuerpo haciendo que me recargara en su pecho. Era Jasper. No deje que me soltara, ni deje de llorar, todo fue con más intensidad. Estaba asustada, realmente no sabía que pasaría.

Jasper nunca pregunto qué pasaba, ni se molesto en decirme que patearía traseros. Solo llore, llore del miedo, tristeza, desesperación y sobre todo el estar lejos de quien pudo haber sido mío desde la primera cita.

Lo amaste— susurro Jasper —y no es la primera vez que lloras así, nunca había conocido a una mujer que llorara tanto por un hombre.

Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él. — conteste mientras me limpiaba el rostro con la manga del suéter — creo que cada uno tomamos nuestros caminos, alejándonos de todo aquello que nos hacía daño y no había sabido nada de él hasta que pise Nueva York.

No sabía que te ibas a poner así por él — susurró en mi oído — Emmett me conto un poco la situación, en verdad lo siento.

No te preocupes — conteste sin soltarme.

Mejor hay que dormir un rato y por la noche vamos al cine — sugirió, no quería pero aun así acepte.

Jasper se quito los zapatos y el reloj, dejándolos en el buro, mientras yo solo me quite la liga del pelo. Escuche como movía las cobijas mientras me ponía otra blusa.

Anda que tengo sueño — comento, a pesar de que ya estaba con mi almohada y tapado, me reí por la situación.

Eres un niño — dije sonriendo un poco, pero aun así el sentimiento no se iba con facilidad.

Aun así me quieres — dijo cuando me acurruque con él, dejando que me abrazara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni cuando dejo un beso en mi cuello. Sabía que le atraía, me lo comento en el avión camino a Chicago, no me pidió nada, él entendió todo desde un principio y aun así, sigue aquí.

Sentí la pesadez de mis ojos, poco a poco ya estaba lejos de aquí.

Siento haber llegado tarde, hubiera querido salvarte antes de caer —susurro en mi pelo — pero tu corazón ya tiene dueño.

Suspire y me aferre más a él. _Yo también hubiera querido que él me salvara. _

Era viernes por la noche, Jasper tenía que ir a la entrevista primero y después sería el evento. Seguía en la sala, tratando de hacerme a la idea que iría con él y Emmett a la exhibición.

Emmett fue quien insistió que fuera, no entiendo porque, realmente ni quería pararme por ahí, pero él estuvo una semana y media hablándome al celular todo el día para que fuera e hizo que cambiara de opinión.

Est…¿Estas lista? — dijo Jasper al verme en la sala

Si, lo siento si no te parece elegante — sentí mi rostro enrojecer, cuando él se iba acercando.

Te ves elegante, hermosa y tengo que admitir que muchos me van a envidiar — mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios.

Se lo regrese._ Era raro. Mucho. Aunque había dicho que lo intentaría. _

Tu también te vez muy bien — le acomode la corbata — creo que esta noche tendremos que cuidarnos muy bien — haciendo que Jasper soltara una carcajada.

Creo que sí.

Ninguno de los dijo nada, simplemente sonreímos y como si tuviéramos años de conocernos, entendimos que ya hora irnos.

Todo saldrá bien, no creo que él se aparezca. Él no quería esta exhibición, la entrevista será en otra parte del museo, así que por mientras te quedaras con Emmett — comento

Está bien y no te preocupes, todo estará bien. —

Todo el camino iba tomando de mi mano. Platicamos un poco de todo y de nada, le comente que mamá le mandaba saludos. René lo conoció por casualidad una vez que hablo a casa y él fue el que contesto. Recuerdo que escuche un grito por teléfono, cuando Jasper dijo si le pasaba algo a mi mamá, lo único que le conteste fue "menopausia". Los dos nos reímos de ese pequeño chiste por días.

Suspire.

_Realmente no quería verlo, pero por más que me dijeran que él no iba a estar ahí, tenía el presentimiento de que si. Simplemente que sea lo que Dios quiera. _

Jasper venía haciendo círculos en mi muñeca con su dedo pulgar. _Todo va a estar bien._ Me repetía una y otra vez.

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar, las luces se empezaron a notar, el tráfico a juntarse. _Esto iba hacer grande. _Suspire. Sabía que yo tampoco pasaría desapercibida y sobre todo si venía con Jasper. Muchas cosas se sabrán después de esta noche, y tenía el presentimiento que después de aquella entrevista otras cosas saldrían a la luz.

Llegamos a la entrada del museo. Mi respiración estaba agitada, me sentía que me ahogaba. Empecé a toser.

Bella estas hiperventilando, cálmate por favor — escuche a Jasper

Solo asentí y tome un poco de agua de la botella que estaba en el carro.

Solo quiero que sea rápido, de verdad. — sin dejar de verlo — se que no será fácil, yo vengo de acompañante, no soy invitada y eso no solo hará correr chismes. ¿Estás de acuerdo que también hablaran de ti?

No tienes que preguntarlo, se que eres también alguien "publico". No quiere decir que yo no lo sea, pero tienes más peso que yo.

Yo..

De verdad Bella, solo disfruta de esta noche y trata de calmarte. Él _no_ estará aquí.

Mi cuerpo se empezó a relajar poco a poco, aunque me sobresalte cuando el chico del estacionamiento toco la ventaba del carro.

Jasper le dio las llaves y se acerco abrirme la puerta. Me miro a los ojos y sabía que esto iba a empezar. Trate de hacer mi mejor sonrisa y parece que lo había hecho bien, ya que él me regreso otra.

Empezaron los flashes y las sonrisas fingidas. Caminamos por la alfombra, hasta que empecé a escuchar mi nombre. Me pare en ciertas ocasiones, salude a uno que otro conocido y Jasper también hacia lo mismo. Nos preguntaron mientras caminábamos si estábamos saliendo, pero ninguno contesto nada. No era necesario, nadie tenía que saber de mi vida, solo lo que yo podía y quería contar.

Deje de contener el aire y Jasper se rio de mi, acercándose a dejar un beso en la sien. Entramos al museo y me di cuenta de la excelente decoración. Sabía que Elizabeth tenía mucho que ver aquí.

Camine por los pasillos del museo. Observando cada una de las obras que ya pertenecían aquí. Las de _él_ estaban hasta el fondo del pasillo. Como siempre, cuando se presentaba algo nuevo; después de caminar unos cuantos pasos más todo empezó a ser familiar y se iba generando una sensación de tranquilidad.

A lo lejos, pude observar a una gran mujer, quizás ya de unos 60 años. Con un vestido negro a las rodillas, realmente muy sencillo, con un medio recogido, un collar y aretes a juego. Sonreí con nostalgia al darme cuenta que ella seguía igual. Siempre luciendo muy hermosa, con cualquier vestido. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba el señor Edward, el papá de Edward. No había cambiado en nada, aunque su imagen ya era de alguien cansado.

Sentí la mano de Jasper atrás de mí, dirigiéndonos a lo que sería el área de comida. Habían acomodado el museo de una manera en la que podías comer y estar observando cada pintura de una manera armoniosa. La música del pequeño conjunto empezaba a sonar, parecía como si estuviera preparado todo.

Era realmente un _soundtrack _bien hecho, tanto así, que nunca llegue a sentir como empecé a caminar y a observar cada pintura en aquel vestíbulo. La gente iba y venía, golpeaba mi hombro por ocasiones pero no me importaba, yo seguía disfrutando de aquel lugar con la música recorriendo los poros de mi piel.

Sonreía sin darme cuenta de que exactamente la gente miraba u observaba pequeñeces, mientras yo solo reviví el _viaje_. Aquel que conocía perfectamente y recorrí en carne propia. Que tuve la oportunidad de participar en muchas de estas pinturas y que por momentos, toque con mis dedos antes de que fueran estar colgados aquí o en algún otro lugar.

Quería llorar al ver pintura tras pintura_... _el sentimiento estaba empezando a invadir mi cuerpo, pero _ ¿Por qué volvía a sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío? ¿Por qué el sentimiento de magnetismo estaba de vuelta? no lo entiendo… _respire pesadamente más de una vez, pero no podía tranquilizarme…_ habíamos vivido tantas cosas, que nunca nos dimos cuenta como esta montaña rusa perdió el control. _

_Empecé a extrañar el sabor de sus labios, la felicidad y sobre todo lo que alimentaba el fuego que existía en la cama… realmente lo perdimos poco a poco y nunca nos dimos cuenta hasta que todo se esfumo._

Llegue a la última pintura y sentí como se nublaban mi vista. Conocía perfectamente este lugar y sonreí con nostalgia al darme cuenta que era _el prado_.

Parecía distinto, como _muerto_.

Dolia ver como algo tan hermoso sea estaba acabando poco a poco, pero no había sido solo mi culpa, también fue de él. Recuerdo una ocasión que hablábamos de ese lugar, el cual que reflejaba todo y nada.

Parece que tu también lo recuerdas — _Sabía que estaba aquí, era inevitable que no viniera. _

Cerré los ojos, al sentir su mirada en mi espalda, temblé cuando la piel empezó a erizarse, no desea voltear aunque su propio perfume me embriagaba y me llevaba hacerlo.

No podría olvidarlo, los lugares hermosos y momentos especiales son difíciles de quitarlos del pensamiento de un humano — conteste

Yo tampoco.

Todo era tan… _distinto._

Espero que te haya gustado la colección — susurro más para él que para mi

Sabes que la ame desde la primera pintura, te lo dije en la carrera y te lo vuelvo a decir. Eres más que un artista, eres humano, muestras aquel ser con cada una de tus pinturas.

Eres tan hermosa… sigo sin explicarme porque nunca tuve el valor de pintarte, de demostrarle al mundo que una mujer puede ser la musa de un millón y un sinfín de cosas.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al sentirlo cerca de mí.

No te preocupes no me acercare más, tu piel sigue teniendo el mismo efecto que cuando rosaba tu piel… — no se burlo, pero él disfrutaba este momento.

Edward… — cerré los ojos, no iba a voltear, tenía que salir… ten...

Solo dame un momento, uno solo, después tú decides que hacer.

Yo…. — me frustraba no poder responder como debería.

Lo sé, vienes acompañada. Podemos vernos en otra ocasión, si tú quieres.

Me voltee, no podía estar siempre así. Contuve la respiración, era difícil ver que en vez de deteriorarse se ponía mejor que el vino añejo.

No puedo, saldré de la ciudad — era mentira.

Bella…

Isabella… Edward. Isabella — a él no le gustaba decirme así, pero tenía que acostumbrarse.

Solo déjame hablar. Hoy no, no se puede, pero de verdad… — sus ojos mostraban miedo y al mismo tiempo seguridad. Era complicado explicarlo. Nunca había visto tanta emoción en él.

Está bien…

Te hablaré, lo juro. — acercándose a besar mi mejilla y se fue.

_Flashback_

_Deberíamos de terminar _ — me volvió a gritar

_¿Terminar__? __Si nunca fuimos nada_ — contesté — _cuando mucho calenté tu cama, te limpie el rostro para quitar tus lágrimas, te di la mano cuando debí haberte dado la espalda, pero aun así me llamas egoísta y ¿quieres terminar? merezco algo mejor que esto. _

_Fin Flashback_

Esa fue la primera de muchas en donde me di cuenta que terminar esa relación tenía que haber sido lo más normal del mundo, pero nunca lo fue.

Al final de todo, siempre terminamos de la forma más _normal _del mundo ¿no? — susurre, viéndolo desaparecer por la puerta de emergencia.


End file.
